


Ashton Enchanted

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's only weed, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Spin the Bottle, Supernatural Elements, Underage Drinking, over helpful friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: ❝The one where Ashton's fairy godmother gave him the gift of obedience❞- Based on the film Ella Enchanted





	1. Chapter 1

Ashton was standing in the school hallway with his friend Crystal; they'd just finished their morning classes and were trying to think of a way to get out of handing in their Biology research papers next period. 

"I could just beat you up, and we could pretend someone else did it, and you could go home," Crystal offered as she put her textbooks away and pulled out a thermos. 

"That only gets me out of it, why don't I get to beat you up as well?" Ashton grumbled pulling out a snack size bag of Cheetos from his locker. 

Before she could snark back, Crystal was interrupted by Ashton's English teacher Mr Filostos, "Ashton what is the point in writing if you're going to write sleepwalking, this is absolute rubbish. If this is your best effort," He paused looking for the right word to aggrandise his point, "just slam your hand in that locker, it would be better than spouting anymore of this drivel." 

Before Ashton could even protest the teacher had left, and he had dropped the Cheetos and was placing his hand on the lip of his locker and using his other hand to pull the door back, he winced before the impact knowing it would hurt immensely. Crystal was watching and made the most absurd screech when the door came into contact with Ashton's hand. 

"Jesus Christ Ashton you do the most absurd things, why would you listen to him. What the actual hell is wrong with you?" Crystal streamed out all in one breath. 

"It was just a joke, oh my god. I wouldn't slam my hand in a locker because some daft old git told me to," Ashton laughed as he watched Crystal's shoulders relax.

She turned back to her locker and Ashton let out a shaky breath, and a tear streaked down his cheek, he quickly wiped it with the back of his undamaged hand. "You have the most warped sense of humour, honestly," Crystal sighed. 

Ashton let out a false laugh and thought it would be weird to duck off to the bathroom right now, so instead, he silently hoped for a chance to disappear unnoticed to at least run his hand in some cold water. 

A massive bang on the locker beside him knocked Ashton from the thoughts of his hand; he looked over with a start, surely everyone with a liking for bullying Ashton was already hanging out in their perspective lunch spots. When he did look over he saw Crystal pressed up against the locker with Michael attached at the lips. 

Michael was Crystal's boyfriend, not some random molester. He'd still scared the life of out of Ashton, he rolled his eyes and looked over to see one of Michael's friends Calum standing watching on with an eye roll as well. 

Calum turned to look at Ashton, "You grab her, and I'll grab him," Ashton silently cursed Calum for saying it like that and felt himself move swiftly over to Crystal and put a hand on each shoulder and pull her back. A deep blush coated Ashton's cheeks, and Calum chuckled and gave him a small smile. Crystal and Michael were less impressed. 

Ashton didn't have that much to do with Crystal's boyfriend or his friends; they were all in the grade below Crystal and himself. There was a third boy who often got around with them, but Ashton assumed he was with his girlfriend, Calum was the only one without a girlfriend and Ashton silently and pointlessly hoped there was a very homosexual reason as to why. Not that he knew Calum all that well, but he was cute, Ashton couldn't date anyone being afflicted as he was but he could still window shop. 

 "Ash, you're weirder than usual today," Crystal said interrupting Ashton's thoughts and reminding him to remove his hands from her shoulder, are sharp pain appears in his hand at the change in position. 

"Sorry," Ashton says simply, "I have to go to the loo," Ashton disappears knowing this is just as strange. He ran the cool water over his hand for a while and once he'd had a moment to think and dry his hand he exited the bathroom and headed back toward his and Crystal's lockers and as he came closer he overheard the conversation. 

"He's weird Crystal; I think he has a thing for you. Why else would he be so nervous and jumpy?" Michael says in a soft tone. 

"I've told you a million times he doesn't," Crystal says adamantly. Crystal was the first friend Ashton had been close with in high school, and they were graduating this year, it was for obvious reasons he'd never had close friends, but he was nearly an adult, and things were only going to get harder from here so he thought he might as well start trying. 

"He's gay, isn't he? Mikey, I think you're just getting worried for no reason," Calum says, and Ashton blushes, Calum knows he's gay, and he's still kind to him. Wow, he really had bare minimum standards for men, he thought sarcastically. Ashton hears silence and imagines Calum puts a hand on Michael's shoulder, imagines because he can't see around the corner. 

"He is gay, and he only gets like this when you're around Michael, maybe he has a thing for you," Crystal adds in a playful tone. 

"Hey, Calum's normally with me too! Maybe it's Calum," Michael defends. 

"Oh come on he's just shy alright, I was only teasing. Of course, it's more likely it's Calum, he's much cuter than you," Ashton  _knows_  Crystal stuck her tongue out at Michael right after she said that and Ashton hears Calum and Crystal laugh and decides he can safely rejoin the group without it being awkward. 

"Sorry I'd been busting all class," Ashton apologises as he rejoins them. 

"That's all good we were just about to head out to the oval to sit, you coming?" Crystal asked as she grabbed Michael's hand. 

Ashton nodded, and they all headed in the direction of the oval, Calum and Ashton trailing behind the couple in front. Ashton wanted to nurse his hands, but Calum could so clearly see him, so he ignored the pain in his hand. He couldn't believe his luck; he could sometimes go a whole day without being told to do anything stupid. Things had gotten a lot worse since he'd become friends with Crystal. Ashton pushed the recurring thought into the back of his mind; it wasn't Crystal's fault it was that stupid cow of a godmother's.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton and Crystal were hanging out in Crystal's bedroom for no other reason than that they both felt like company. Crystal was texting on her phone and Ashton was on twitter, they weren't awkwardly texting on their phones to avoid conversation it was a comfortable silence filled with a general understanding that they both just didn't feel like being alone that afternoon. Ashton broke the silence though when he began to realise that even though he used Crystal as a comfort blanket, he hadn't learnt that much about her in the few months they'd known each other.

Ashton sat up from his spot on the floor to look at Crystal, "So how long have you and Michael been dating?"  

She let her phone drop to the bed before saying, "I don't know maybe coming up to three months, why?" 

"Just curious I guess, the way you all are around each other it feels like you've been friends forever," Ashton said shrugging his shoulders, trying in vain to seem casual. 

"Calum and I grew up together, and Michael and Luke have known each other for ages. So they all buddied up in middle school, and Cal introduced me when they first started high school here. I never thought I'd end up dating one of Calum's friends he normally has shit taste," she explained laughing at the end. 

"What about Luke?" Ashton asked, leaving it as open-ended as possible. 

"He always just floats off, he got a girlfriend right before Michael, and I got together, I don't think he's gonna have her hang around us too much though, cause we're a bit weird." she laughed again and she had Ashton smiling even though he only knew the other boys a little. 

"You introduced me to everyone quickly, are you saying that I'm weird enough I can handle you guys?" Ashton gave her a cheeky smile, but he wasn't quite confident enough to laugh at himself in front of Crystal. She was very wicked with purple hair and a cool boyfriend and friends, Ashton had Crystal and his mum and that was about it, he was not in a position to push his luck. 

"I didn't have much choice, I like Michael a lot, but he's very jealous, and he saw us around a lot together. I also thought you and Calum would be cute together," she winked and Ashton blushed possibly the deepest shade of red, which just made Crystal laugh and even Ashton laughed a little bit. He only hoped she didn't say something like that in front of the guys. 

When Ashton looked back up, he saw Crystal looking at her phone again before she announced, "Michael's here," Ashton sighed without even realising, and she laughed again. "I promise when you get a boyfriend I'll be your third wheel so you can hook up without your parents thinking it's suss okay? Now go downstairs and gush about Calum," Ashton blushed pink and left the room quickly, Michael gave him a nod as they passed each other. 

On his way downstairs Ashton heard Crystal giggling and then a "Close the door, so Ash doesn't hear," and then the door close and then a muffled bump and silence. 

As soon as Ashton hit the last step precisely what he thought would happen did, "Calum has such a strong jaw and arms, and when he smiles, it's like a soft smile just for one person. He's always so nice-"

This went on and on, Ashton began repeating himself without control, and he cursed Crystal's unknowing joke. Especially how vague it was, she could have at least said "list all the things you like about Calum" he'd still have had to say embarrassing things, but at least he would be done by now. 

The worst thing was he knew he wouldn't stop until Michael or Crystal came downstairs and interrupted him and to interrupt him they would have to hear him, and if it was Michael, he would probably die of embarrassment. 

So he continued for forty-five minutes until Crystal made herself known from the top of the stairs, "Ashton are you talking to yourself down there?" and it stopped just like that.

"Haha yeah I was trying to remember a vine," Ashton lied and sighed quietly to himself, having friends was fun but a lot of work. 

"You're so weird; we're going to McDonald's are you coming?" She asked as she came down the stairs, she was wearing the same jeans, but a different top and Ashton wanted to roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, of course, I'm starving," Ashton said happily. 

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Crystal asked raising her hands in 'duh' expression.

"I was not walking in on that," Ashton stated disgust in his tone.

Michael called from the top of the stairs, "Wise choice."

They got into Crystal's mum's car, she was the only one with her license, and it worked well. In the past week or so she'd started picking Ashton up for school. Ashton was not allowed his license and did not want it, he knew it would only lead to trouble, and he didn't resent his mum for it at all. Other people, however, believed Ashton should have his license so he'd started lying and saying that he'd had a few seizures as a kid and so it was best he didn't test fate. It was completely untrue, but it wasn't something people fought him on.

"So when did you start at our school Ashton?" Michael asked, trying to be nice. 

"Ah in grade 9, it's the only high school I've ever been to," Ashton said trying to sound casual, he wanted Michael to like him. 

"Oh wow, really? I've never noticed you, no offence," Michael replied shocked.

"Yeah I'm erh, a bit different is all, I tried to keep to myself, but Crystal wouldn't let me be this year," Ashton laughed and so did Crystal, Michael, however, gave only a polite laugh not sure if he was privy to this inside joke. 

"I told Ashton that if he didn't stop staring at my boyfriend's ass, I was gonna have to kill him, he kept apologising over and over, and then I finally told him that it wasn't my boyfriend, and then I just kept annoying him," Crystal told Michael. 

"Sounds about right," Michael chuckled. 

Ashton smiled but still felt uncomfortable in Michael's presence, honestly Ashton never really quite felt comfortable except with his mum, even Crystal left him feeling unsure of himself. Maybe if he could get comfortable around Michael and his friends he wouldn't seem so weird anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashton slugged through his front door; it had been a long rough day at school. He hadn't done anything embarrassing, but he hadn't been asked to do things he'd been told, told to do things he already planned on doing. It frustrated Ashton to no end when he was told to do something he already planned to do, and then his body would take itself off and do the job without Ashton's consent. 

"Ashton Irwin, your room is an absolute pigsty. Go up there an clean it top to bloody bottom," as soon as his mother finished her sentence she went pale and went to amend her mistake, but it was too late. 

Ashton started up the stairs faster than most normal people would move, by the time his mother followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom Ashton was crying and vacuuming the ceiling. 

"Ashton stop, I'm so sorry darling I didn't even think I've been at school with little kids all day it just came out like that, " his mother said sadly. 

Ashton immediately dropped the vacuum cleaner and moved toward his mother who opened her arms for him. He cried into her shoulder for a few minutes before she spoke again, 'I'm so sorry, I really am," 

"I'm such a fucking freak; I'm never going to be able to have a life. I can't get married because I would never be able to tell them, if I had kids they would be able to tell me what to do, and I'd have to do it, it would ruin their lives. and even if I go my whole life with no husband, no kids I still run the risk of being told to do something to myself or someone else and hurt them " Ashton's voice broke "or even kill them." He sobbed into his mother's shirt again. 

"Oh darling I know, I begged her and I still email her, text her, call her even send her letters and she never replies. You have that lovely new friend Crystal; you should focus on that sweetie. I promise I still try and fix this every day." She kissed him on the head, and Ashton finally looked up from her shoulder. 

"She can already tell there's something wrong with me; I slammed my hand in a locker the other day because I teacher used hyperbole. I pretended It was a dumb joke, but It hurt so much," 

His mother pulled back and looked at both his hands, she could see his right one was swollen, "why didn't you say anything?" she asked solemnly. 

"Didn't want you to worry, I've been icing it," he sighed lifting the hand so his mother could look. 

she took the hand and turned it over in her hand gently, Ashton held back the sharp intake of breath he wanted to take, but he must have tensed all the same because his mother told him"I'll buy a compression band and you can tell people you burnt it," he nodded, knowing there was no point fighting it. 

His mum kissed his head again, and as she left his room he could see tears in her eyes, all she'd ever wanted was for Ashton to have a normal life. She'd been so afraid the godmother would return and give a 'gift' to all her children, so she never had any more, because what if there was something worse than obedience? She'd never have been able to live with herself. 

Ashton sighed and picked up the vacuum cleaner and returned it to the hall cupboard where'd found it, and started tidying his room. It took him over an hour with his sore hand but it was tidy now, and he had plenty of desk space to start and finish his homework. HIs mother came in around 7:30 and put a pasta dish and a glass of water on his desk and left wordlessly. Ashton felt awful that she felt so guilty. It wasn't her fault, that's the sort of thing parents said to their children, but Ashton was not like normal children. And yeah she knew he would do exactly what he was told, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to make mistakes. 

She'd never remarried, never had kids all because Ashton was way too obedient. Ashton was the one who should feel guilty and oh did he ever. Maybe one day he'd break this 'gift', and his mother could move on, she was still youngish. Part of Ashton knew that he would never be able to get rid of his gift, he would always be a good little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ashton got into crystal's car the next day, she immediately saw he was down and said "come on Ash, cheer up, give us a smile," Ashton knew it was going to be a long day as soon as that came out of her mouth. 

She turned back to face the windscreen and Michael held her hand as she drove so neither noticed Ashton in the back seat with a grin splitting across his face, they drove around the block and picked up Calum who was waiting outside his house. 

As soon as Cal got into the car he gave Ashton a furrowed brow look, "What's with that weird, uncomfortable smile, Ashton?" he asked. 

"Crystal told me to cheer up!" He said his voice full of pep. 

"You can stop, you look terrifying," Calum said chuckling and buckling himself in.

Ashton's cheeks softened, and when Calum looked back over, he gave Ashton a soft smile, "that's much better," he quietly chuckled again. 

They drove in silence except for the whispers from Crystal and Michael in the front seats, Ashton assumed they were sweet nothings or something or rather. When they arrived at school they had a fair bit of time to spare; Crystal kept saying she was just used to leaving early to pick up Luke who lived in the opposite direction, almost past the school if Ashton remembered correctly, which she hadn't done in a month or so. 

Ashton didn't mind, even though being around everyone made him a bit anxious it was nice to spend time with people besides his mum. 

They all headed to their lunch spot where Luke was waiting for them, "Hey guys!" Luke called as they got closer. When they were all seated Luke turned to Ashton and asked, "bet you're glad Sierra and I don't need a ride anymore, enjoying not having to walk?" 

Luke made Ashton calm, Michael always seemed to be watching Ashton waiting for him to announce his impending straightness and Calum well he made Ashton's stomach flip, so he was not a calming presence. But Luke was inconsequential almost, not that Ashton didn't want Luke to like him, but Luke didn't think he was trying to date his girlfriend, and Ashton didn't have a crush on him, so it made talking to him easier. 

Ashton laughed, "Yeah you could have started walking earlier," he could almost imagine Michael's ears flicking up in interest, Ashton was not a joker, not with Michael anyway. 

Luke laughed, "I'll be more considerate next time okay?" 

Ashton turned back into the group and saw Calum and Michael looking not pointedly but curiously, Crystal was unfazed on her phone looking at something. 

He turned back to Luke, and they started chatting about Sierra, and what classes Luke was taking and what OP he was hoping for, after only a few minutes of conversation Calum, Michael and Crystal started talking their shock waining. 

When the first bell rang Ashton and Luke walked all the way to Luke's class talking, and when he waved him off, he had a smile on his face. He had no expectations of Luke and Luke had none of him, it made their conversation very easy, he wished he could talk to Calum as easily. 

Ashton met Crystal outside their morning class, Biology, they finally had to hand in the research papers they'd been putting off. Class went along pretty smoothly considering it was biology and their teacher was the type who loved to pick people out of the class to answer. Until Ashton put up his hand and asked to go to the bathroom, everything would have been fine if the teacher hadn't paused where he had. 

"Yes, Ashton?"

"May I please use the bathroom sir?"

"Ashton it is the first period you should not need the bathroom this early,"

"Please sir, I'm busting,"

"Wet yourself then" then the fateful millisecond too long pause, "I'm kidding you can go but be quick," 

It was too late, Ashton had done exactly as he'd been told. He'd, fortunately, had the entire classes attention and he blushed bright pink and sprinted out of the classroom. When he got to the bathroom and hid in the one shower cubicles, he took his pants off straight away and then his underwear and started rinsing them in the shower. This was Ashton's fault he never raised his hand in class, but he'd been so full of false confidence because of his conversation with Luke this morning he'd thought everything would be fine. 

Clearly, it was not, and he was not going to tell his mother, she would only apologise and cry. Ashton rung his clothes out as best he could, the hand soap had gotten rid of the pee smell, and he could sit in his underwear while he waited for his school shorts to dry. 

There was no way in hell Ashton could ever look anyone in that class in the eye again; they were going to think he was a child who couldn't hold his bladder. The reality was so much worse, Crystal and the others would think he was some gross, weirdo. So Ashton sat on the small bench meant for clothes in the shower cubicle and cried. 

Ashton had heard two bells go and knew everyone was back in class so he snuck out and started drying his pants on the hand dryer stopping every so often to make sure he couldn't hear footsteps coming. Finally, ten minutes before the bell for the end of the second period would ring his pants were dry enough to wear without squelching. He headed straight up the stairs to the third-floor stairwell. No one walked this far up or used them to get down, there were elevators. Which meant he could hide there until the first break was over, there was no way he was game enough to try and get out of the school in the next ten minutes without running into someone.

He had a great view from the staircase; there were dark tinted glass windows that looked out onto the oval, he waited all break to see if Crystal and the boys would turn up. Calum and Crystal walked over to the small grandstand they usually sat at, stood for maybe two minutes and then left. Ashton wanted to believe that they were looking for him, but a dark part of his mind said they were avoiding him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashton had caught the train home from school after first break the day before and taken the train to school the day after; he had gone as early as possible hoping he would see as few people in the halls as possible. He had 1. forgotten how many people did extracurricular's in the morning and 2. wrongly assumed douche bags turned up to school at the last possible moment. 

There were a group of boys who jeered at Ashton the entire time he was insight in the main hallway, which had caused people who pitied him to stare at him in pity which honestly just felt like stares. He made his way back to his stairwell and cursed that he would need to go to classes today if he missed any more lessons they'd called his mum, and he'd have to explain it. 

He'd just settled on the stairs when he heard Calum, "I wondered if you'd be hiding in a stairwell, just didn't know which one," He smiled when Ashton looked up at him, and he sat down beside Ashton. 

Ashton didn't know what to say, he was bright red, and his skin would have left burns on anyone who touched him, he couldn't talk about this, not with Calum. He didn't have to say anything though because Calum spoke again, "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but you don't have to hide from us. We don't care what those dickheads think." he finished with a shrug. 

Ashton opened his mouth to explain, "I- I" it caught in his throat like it did every time. 'Ashton you will never to tell anyone about your, your gift' he sighed "I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe I did that" he sighed again. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey look when you gotta go; you gotta go. At least it wasn't a number two" Calum laughed standing up and offering a hand to Ashton. Despite himself, Ashton laughed a little too, not without an eye roll first but he did laugh. "Cmon Crystal's already been complaining about having no company in class, and we're all getting McDonald's this afternoon, and you're going to continue to get rides from Crystal, so you don't hurt our feelings." Ashton let out a breathy laugh and followed Calum. 

After Calum texted the others that they could stop looking they all met up briefly before the first bell, where Ashton got a pat on the head from Luke, a hug from Crystal and a sympathetic look from Michael. 

Crystal veered him off toward their first class, and she told him that he shouldn't give a shit about others, and she'd fight anyone who came for him. Ashton nodded and smiled until crystal added, "Michael thinks you're really weird now like he thought you were weird before but like now, really weird." She laughed, and Ashton's smile broke into a laugh. 

"Maybe I should just tell him I was trying to mark you," he added confidently, and Crystal started laughing, really hard and Ashton joined in, they were laughing incredibly hard on their way to class. 

"I'm, I'm gonna pee myself," Crystal wheezed. 

That was it; it wasn't laughing anymore it was hysterics. 

Considering Ashton had publicly peed himself the day before he was feeling pretty damn good right about now. The day past with quite a few jeers pointed his way but quickly enough and everyone went to McDonald's that afternoon excluding Michael who had received detention for body jewellery. 

"And then Crystal said, 'I'm gonna pee myself' and holy fuck," Ashton finished, the table dissolved into laughter again, even Sierra who Ashton was only meeting for the second time was laughing along with him at possibly the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done in his life. 

"You can't tell Michael what Ashton said either he will not find it as funny as we all do," Crystal declared. 

Ashton blushed a deep red, for the first time he was actually going to acknowledge his gayness to the group, "Yeah it's like Michael doesn't get that I'm gay," he said nonchalantly rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

One millisecond.

Two milliseconds. 

"He's just never had a girlfriend before he thinks everyone's gonna steal her, she's icky anyway," Calum grinned, Crystal poked her tongue at him from across the table.

"I don't think you're icky, I think you're wonderful," Sierra added matter-of-factly. 

"Hands off my girlfriend Crystal, honestly," Luke said playfully pulling Sierra toward him. 

"What a shame you're gay though Ashton one of my friends thinks you're really cute, I don't mean it like you shouldn't be gay, but she's really nice. Like what a shame she's not a guy?" Sierra looked up with an apologetic look. 

"What she me-" Luke went to explain, but Ashton cut him off. 

"I know what she meant, I'm very flattered that you think I'm good enough for your friend," Ashton smiled at the brown-skinned girl, and her warm eyes radiated a thankfulness. Ashton didn't mind he knew when people were ignorant or trying to be mean and when they just didn't know exactly how to express what they meant. 

"we'll find someone for Ashton, I have to after all the times he's already guarded the door for Michael and me," Crystal announced wrapping an arm around Ashton's shoulder. 

"You're a brave man Mr Iriwn, and thank you for taking the duty off my hands," Calum said solemnly. "It's like listening to Michael make out with my sister but slightly less gross, only slightly," 

Everyone laughed again, and part of Ashton was sad that Michael wasn't here to bond with them, or maybe it wouldn't have been like this with him here.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashton was back at Crystal's house, this time they were playing COD on her Xbox and Crystal had promised 'No Michael just us'. Ashton was not good at COD especially not compared to Crystal, but he played anyway and even with her phone buzzing off the hook Crystal still managed to beat him through side glasses toward her phone. 

"Just check your phone, he'll probably die if you don't reply soon," Ashton told her after she killed him again. While she checked her phone Ashton respawned and took the opportunity to kill Crystal a couple of times, the score was still very uneven. 

"Ooh, Mikey said that Calum mentioned you today," she said trying to make it sound as enticing as possible. 

"Great," 

"Don't you wanna know what he said?" Crystal asked brows furrowed. 

"No, what am I nine?" Ashton paused, "but also yes, tell me," 

"He said you have amazing eyes," 

"Okay that's fake, how does that even come up in conversation, you just want me to be so distracted by Calum that I don't even realise you're off somewhere making out!" Ashton huffed. 

Crystal laughed, "Believe whatever you want, doesn't affect me. Michael did just text and said that the four of us, that's you, me, Michael and Calum should go and get food." 

"Hmmm I guess I could go for food," Ashton said getting up off Crystal's bed. 

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Once Crystal had picked everyone up, Calum and Ashton were forgotten in the back, and Michael and Crystal had started chatting animatedly. Calum seemed grumpy, Ashton wanted to ask what the problem was but his stomach still did flips at the idea of talking to Calum. 

So he sat quietly until Calum spoke first, "sorry I've been so grouchy, Michael was supposed to help me work on a car I picked up a few weekends ago. But instead, we ended up hanging out with Crystal, again. Which would be fine but I wanted to get this car ready," 

Michael turned, hand resting on the centre console to jeer at Calum, "Stop whining, you just want that car so you can use it for dates, lover boy," 

Ashton's stomach dropped, god why had he let Crystal get in his head. Calum was in no way ever going to be interested in Ashton; he had non-weird non-peeing themselves people to date.

"Piss off Michael; I just want it so every time I need to go somewhere I don't have to watch you and Crystal make out," Calum said rolling his eyes and pulling out his phone a very light flush in his cheeks. 

"Well I'm always going to have to put up with these two, I'm not allowed to get my license," Ashton said cheekily grinning at Crystal through the rearview mirror. 

"Why not?" Michael asked, looking back over his shoulder again. 

"You had like seizures when you were a kid hey Ash? So they won't let him drive just in case," Crystal told Michael. 

Ashton blushed, a smile splitting across his face. Crystal had remembered, someone had cared enough to remembered why Ashton couldn't get his license. "Yeah, it's a precautionary thing I haven't had one since I was a kid," he shrugged. 

"Well when I get my license, and my car is running, you can ride with me, and we'll never have to put up with these two again," Calum said matter of factly from his spot against the window. 

Michael and Crystal shared a look between them, which they thought they could sneak by Calum and Ashton. Ashton didn't miss it; those shits were plotting. Calum was sulking over against the window still and the other two kept a low conversation going so he just stared out his own window the rest of the ride fantasising about Crystal and Michael's dastardly plans. 

Ashton nervously entered the restaurant alone, he'd been told to meet the gang at a new Mexican restaurant in the city. He didn't like meeting the group places he liked being driven by Crystal but Sierra and Luke apparently needed a ride too. He made his way through the first room in the restaurant without seeing any familiar faces, and mid way through the second room he'd started to imagine he read the address wrong when he saw Calum sitting alone in a large secluded booth, right at the back of the restaurant. 

He caught the tan boys attention and gave him a smile and a wave but was met only with a confused look. Was Calum angry with him? Now that he thought about it where was everyone else? 

When he got to the table Calum and he both spoke at the same time, "Where are the others?"

"What do you mean where are they? They said they were running late because they were picking you up." Calum said with an eye roll. 

"They told me that I could meet everyone her..." Ashton let himself trail off before letting out a loud sigh, "we- we've been set up." What started as a low chuckle in the back of Calum's throat then became an unconfined booming laugh, "what's so bloody funny? Is the idea of us that inconceivable to you?" Ashton bit back.

Calum stopped laughing, "Sorry no, it's just I knew they were plotting to get us together but I didn't think it'd be this corny," he smiled looking up at Ashton. The standing boy let his defensive stance soften and he smiled a little, but he was still very embarrassed by the whole situation. "Wanna go for a drive?" 

"How? We're both stuck here thanks to Crystal,"

"I've got my car," Calum grinned standing once Ashton gave him a smile and a nod, he scooped Ashton's hand up in his own and led him out of the restaurant and into the parki-

He heard tapping on the glass beside his head and saw Crystal, "Ash, we're here come on,"

He'd finish that fantasy when he got home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashton and Michael were waiting (albeit awkwardly) for Calum and Luke to finish in a group assignment meeting. Crystal was in the loo, and Michael and Ashton couldn't make conversation for the life of them.

"Oh hi there, didn't see you there pissy pants," a tall boy jeered as he and his two friends approached them. 

"Oh don't even fucking start mate," Michael said taking a step forward, Ashton was surprised by his seeming eagerness for confrontation. 

"Oh, he's gonna fight this for you? Your faggot boyfriend's gonna fight for you?" One of the other guys from the back said. 

"He's not my boyfriend, just leave us alone, especially him," Ashton declared, he turned to leave grabbing Michael by the elbow. 

"Come back here," Ashton immediately stopped walking and turned back to face them, he kept his face cold as he could. Michael needed to think this was what Ashton wanted to do. 

"What? What could you possibly want to-" Ashton was cut short by a punch straight into his stomach, then another, and another. 

Michael looked on horrified, watching Ashton get the shit beaten out. Thankfully only one guy was going for Ashton; the other two were just watching on and laughing. Michael reached for the guy beating Ashton trying to pull him off, but before Michael could make much of a difference the other two grabbed him, one holding his arms out of the way and the other giving him a solid punch in the face, sure to leave him with a black eye. 

"Fucking fight back Ashton," Michael groaned, "beat the shit out of them," 

That was all it took, Ashton could feel the adrenaline in his body. It was different than when he got anxious or excited on his on. This adrenaline felt like what Ashton imagined cocaine would be like, his body was high, and the rest of him was in the backseat of the trip. He was on so big of a high he couldn't even feel his fists hitting the guy in front of him, or the two guys holding Michael, he couldn't really feeling anything until the last guy hit the floor. Michael stood looking at him mouth agape when Ashton finally came back to reality. His fists began to ache, and the pain in his stomach started up again. 

"What in gods name has gone on here, all of you to my office right now!" the voice of their principal boomed. 

Fuck. 

Ashton and Michael followed the Principal to her office and waited outside while the other three were being spoken to.

"I'm so sorry Michael; I didn't mean to get you involved. Especially with the, er, fighting," Ashton said a tear running down his cheek, "I fucked up again," 

"It'll be fine, we just need to be honest," Michael said not looking up. 

The three guys from before exited the office the instigator making eye contact with Ashton, "Don't talk to that bitch at all today, or I'll kill you,"

Ashton's eyes widened, the others left, and he and Michael were called into the office. Ashton had to fight everything in him to stop the approaching hyperventilation. 

A voice came from the open office, "come in boys,"

Ashton and Michael wordlessly got up and moved inside sitting in the empty seats in front of the short woman. She was a messy looking woman, with short hair that she wore down and out but never looking brushed and her clothes never matched within any stretch of the imagination. Her messiness, however, did not make her seem any less terrifying, it only made her seem more chaotic. 

"I want you to explain what has happened," she said as soon as they had sat down. 

Ashton attempted to speak even though he knew nothing would come out. When Ashton didn't say anything Michael began rambling, "We were just waiting for friends, then they came over and started having a go at Ashton about, about the other day in class. We went to just leave but then they stopped us, and the tall bloke punched Ashton in the stomach, and I went to stop them, and they started on me too. Ashton was just defending himself,"

"That may be true, but that does not explain why Mr. Irwin has beat these boys so severely. It is intolerable behaviour, and if they hadn't started it I would have you suspended. Seeing as however, it is technically self-defence, the most viscous self-defence I've ever seen; you are both serving detentions every afternoon for the next two weeks. If you put a single toe out of line, you will be suspended immediately." She said not breaking eye contact with Ashton the entire time, "You can leave now, detentions are every afternoon in the Rhuben building, room 2.06," she finally broke eye contact and looked down at her paper, and the boys got up and left the room awkwardly. 

Michael rounded on him as soon as they were in the hall, "What the fuck was that Ashton? Why didn't you say anything? We're in this fucking mess because of you," 

"I-I didn't know how to explain it without it sounding terrible; I'm so sorry Michael. I really am I should have just let you leave, I didn't think they'd have a go at you. I'm just really fucking sorry." Ashton pleaded. 

"I don't know what your problem is; it's like you're fucking asking for trouble. You can't just leave well enough alone can you?" Michael walked off, he wasn't storming like a dramatic character, but Ashton knew he was not welcome to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

It'd been maybe three days since Ashton got he and Michael into that fight. They'd been in detention together every day since and Michael had come late and sat far away from him. Crystal had text Ashton saying she couldn't pick him at the moment because Michael was in a mood. Ashton wanted to believe that she was telling the truth, that she was only not hanging around him because of Michael. Michael was her boyfriend and she'd known Michael longer than Ashton, but part of him knew things were getting too weird for her. 

Ashton had spoken to his mum about it, the only person he really had left at the moment. She asked Ashton if he wanted to move schools, she tried making him his favourite foods but this whole thing had Ashton in a funk. He was going to be a fucking loser his whole life, Calum and he were never going get together, and neither would he and anyone else. He'd be stuck alone for the rest of his life. 

So he was outside the principal's office, he was going to try and get Michael out of trouble, he thought it was the least he could do. 

"You can come in Mr Irwin," 

"Thank you for letting me come and talk to you, I wanted to let you know that Michael only took punches he didn't give any it was only me and the other lads throwing punches. He doesn't deserve to be punished," Ashton said matter-of-factly. 

"I appreciate your candour, I'll talk to Mr Clifford at some point about his detentions, yours, however, I am firm on. You should even consider seeing someone about all of this repressed rage, I've emailed your mother about it," 

"Oh, yeah, okay thank you ma'am," Ashton said stiffly getting up and leaving the room. 

Ashton was glad that he'd gotten Michael out of hopefully all of the blame for the fight, he wished he could get himself out of trouble. Really he didn't do anything, but that technicality was known to no one who could help Ashton, so like every other fuck up in his life that had sprung from this fucking 'gift'. 

He made his way down the hallway steam practically coming from his ears. He'd almost made his way all the way to class without having to look up. He spotted two sets of legs in front of him, he made a quick change of route and went straight around them.

"Irwin, come back here," He heard a girls voice snap. 

"Fuck," Ashton muttered under his breath as his body turned itself around and stopped in front of two girls in matching school uniform and Dutch braids.

"You beat the shit out of my boyfriend you bitch," the shorter of the two snapped. 

"I'm sorry but he star-," 

Before Ashton could finish what he was saying she interrupted, "shut up" she moved closer to him, "I want you to tell everyone you started it, and you have no idea what you're talking about," she said in a low whisper. 

"I started it, and I have no idea what I'm talking about," Ashton muttered lowly. 

"Say it again, louder," she said eyes staring intently into Ashton's. 

"I started it, and I have no idea what I'm talking about," Ashton almost shouted. 

The girls and a few other people who had turned to listen laughed, "knew you wouldn't fight a girl even if you are a faggot," she announced laughing, 

"You can go now," her friend chimed in giving Ashton a sarcastic smile. 

Ashton sighed and turned away from them heading toward his class again, he saw Crystal and Michael standing by their lockers and he buried his head and sped the rest of the way to class.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashton walked to his class and then continued on walking past his class, walking until he was back in his stairwell. He knew he couldn't avoid his classes forever, but he thought his mum could understand this one missed lesson. 

When the bell rang for lunch, Ashton went to move before realising he had nowhere to be rushing off too, he was sitting contemplating the likelihood of running into to someone if he went to his locker for food when he heard movement at the top of the stairs, he turned to check over his shoulder and saw Calum and a deep blush coloured Ashton's cheeks, he'd been caught. 

"So is this your official hiding place now? If I'm ever looking for you, I can come here?" Calum asked jokingly sitting himself down on the step beside Ashton. 

"Thought you were avoiding me like the others," Ashton admitted letting his face sink into his hands. 

"Luke and I have been away for state tryouts if I'd been here I would have found you sooner, I bet the others aren't avoiding you, I bet you're hiding again like last time," Calum said matter-of-factly. 

Ashton pulled his face from his hands to turn and protest but saw Calum had a soft smile on his face. A few small tears ran down Ashton's cheeks, and the little smile he'd meant to return to Calum broke, and a sob raked through his body. 

"Why'd you fight them and then not tell the truth? Were you trying to get in trouble?"

He opened his mouth to confess to Calum but the words caught in his throat, "I didn't want them to hurt Michael, I didn't realise I had it in me to do what I did. When I got to her office, I just didn't know what to say even to explain that I was just as surprised as everyone else. I went back there this morning and told her everything, well not everything, but I made sure she knew it wasn't Michael's fault at least," 

"Why didn't you just explain it to Michael like that?" Cal asked brows furrowed and eyes confused. 

"He doesn't want to like me, which is fine" Ashton paused looking for the right words, "but I didn't think he really wanted an explanation, I think he was just happy to have a good reason to dislike me, I don't know, Crystal always made it seem like he was ready to write me off," 

"He got into a fight for you, Crystal" Calum sighed, "I just don't think she wanted to share, as fucked up as that sounds. You're the only friend she has that isn't friends with everyone else, ya know, Michael and I were friends first, same with Luke, but you were just hers. I think she may have exaggerated a touch. I'm sure Michael knows what you did by now, I know he'll respect that." 

"Well if Crystal doesn't want to share then why does she always encourage me to befriend you," Ashton laughed with an eye-roll. 

A slight blush came on to Calum's cheeks, and he laughed along with Ashton, "I'm gonna go and find these others, you should come back to hang out with us whenever you're ready, okay? We'll miss you if you vanish," He stood and left, not looking back over his shoulder to give Ashton a crooked smile like in a romance novel but Ashton's heart was still in his throat. 

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

Calum must have said something, because even with Ashton's confession to the principal things really shouldn't have gone back to normal so quickly. He wasn't complaining though; he had gone so long not having friends he'd imagined that it would be much like riding a bike, he could hop in and out of friendships like one hopped on and off a bike, seamlessly and without much thought. Now though when he was alone, truly alone, he felt a dull ache that had never existed before. Companionship had always been a foreign concept to Ashton, something he had watched and wanted but never understood; he couldn't comprehend all the people around him waging verbal wars and breaking one another's hearts over the loss or 'theft' of another person's friendship. He understood now, how terribly isolating it was to be without anyone and how much you could enjoy feeling like you had someone on your side. 

They were all at the mall today, Crystal wanting a new video game and the boys wanting cafeteria food. Ashton fell into neither of those categories he just wanted to enjoy everyone's company. 

They were trying to move as a group through the complex, but Ashton kept getting stopped, 

"Try our new cologne," 

Ashton politely took a spray of the cologne and tried to leave as soon as possible jogging to catch up to the group. 

"You're too nice Ash, seriously just say 'no thank you' and keep walking," Luke chuckled, 

"I can't, you have no idea how much I wish I could," Ashton said chuckling falsely and rolling his eyes. 

They made it maybe another 300m's before Ashton was stopped again, "Try our new nacho chips," Ashton ate the chips and smiled saying thank you.

"That one was easy to say yes to, free food," Ashton explained, as he approached Luke who had waited for him, the tall boy chuckled, and they fell into line a few feet behind the others. "It's just a bad habit; I'm sorry I keep holding everyone up," 

"Eh, the other's will get over it," Luke smiled warmly. 

Calum fell out of line with the others, "What are you two doing all the way back here?"

"Trying to teach Ashton to say no," Luke said laughing and giving Ashton a playful shove on the shoulder. 

Ashton blushed, "I can say no," he said defensively. 

"Give me your shoes," As soon as Luke said it Ashton groaned and as he walked started pulling his shoes off, hoping when necessary and never stopping until he handed them to Luke. 

Luke had been chuckling the whole time, "you're a fucking riot Ashton," Ashton laughed along as Luke handed him his shoes back, he stopped and so did Calum and Luke. He dropped the shoes on the ground and stepped into them; he started walking again standing on the backs of the heels as he went. "You have such a weird sense of humour, I like it though," Ashton gave him a grin, for once the curse had given him some good attention. 

Ashton realised this whole ordeal had taken place in front of Calum and he turned to face the boy who was only watching him curiously a small smile on his lips. Ashton smiled at him before turning back to listen to what Luke had started talking about. Even though he wasn't much listening, feeling Calum's eyes on him Ashton still enjoyed the way Luke talked and that's the way he spent most of that afternoon, pretending to listen and pretending not to watch Calum watch him.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashton's dad had never been told about his... predicament. It was decided by his mother the moment Lucinda had uttered the spell that no one but her could be trusted to look after Ashton and his gift. It hadn't taken his father long to click that there was something wrong with his son and that the woman he was so supposed to love above all else knew something about it and wasn't going to tell him. Ashton's mother always made this argument for his father, but he knew that his father hadn't tried or cared to know what was going on, he just hated the antics that were seemingly unavoidable with his child. The first chance he'd gotten he'd left, and that was fine, Ashton knew his mother deserved better and as selfish as it may seem, he liked that it was just the two of them sometimes. He'd had family members berate his mother that if she'd been able to keep a man Ashton would have had a decent role model, maybe he wouldn't have been a queer. Ashton thought maybe that was true, not that being straight would make him any better a person, but maybe it had something to do with his attraction to strong men.

This was all ticking over in his mind while his mother raced around the house desperately straightening and tidying. The only reason he was even paying any attention was that he knew that she was going to do what she did every year, give him the commands. His mother never made him do anything she would ask and Ashton would do it because he wanted to. Twice a year every year since his father had left was the exception to that unspoken agreement and it made the boy's skin crawl.

"Ashton do not hurt yourself for the next twenty-four hours, Lie about school, friends and sexuality to your father,"

"Why do I have to lie?" Ashton whined, he knew he sounded like a brat but his mother would never explain to him why he couldn't tell his father these things about his life.

"He needs to think that you've grown out of that stage of," she paused, "Silliness you had in middle school, we can't be trying to explain away everything strange you do, if we just lie we don't have to explain anything," Ashton went to speak again but she continued, "And your sexuality, well I just don't need you two fighting, I know you don't like him but this is the last time you'll ever have to see him, and I want it to go well. Once you're eighteen, the government can't make you speak to him ever again, and I bet you'll do that but for the last time you see each other I just want things to be peaceful, okay?"

"Yes mum," he sighed quietly, he knew she was right, once he had a choice he never would see his father again and maybe he should put some effort in.

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

It hadn't been as bad as it had been in years past, it was awkward like always but that was unsurprising.

Quiz Time

In past years which of the following had happened to Ashton because of his dad?

a. He had fled the house to try and beat up his bully

b. He had told his mother to fuck off

c. He had tried to kill himself of his own volition

d. He had smashed his face into his own birthday cake

And the answer is? All of the Above.

The fact that today had been so eventless had seemed something worth celebrating to his mother, so Ashton had a pocket with full of enough cash for pizza for six people, and he was so excited. They'd never been poor; his mother had never let him go without anything he needed, but Ashton didn't often get things he wanted what with them being a single income household. Which was fine he understood that, but it made days like today all the sweeter because fifty dollars for pizza was unbelievable.

When Ashton texts Crystal about going for pizza, she takes a while to respond, but when she does, she says that everyone will find their own way to Coogee around nine tonight. He can't imagine why anyone would want to be at the beach that late, but he wasn't going to start getting picky, he was just happy he had friends to go to the beach with is all.

He caught the bus out there and made sure he got there around quarter past nine; he was not going to be the first one there waiting on his own that was for sure.

"Hey, I wondered if your mum would let you come out this late," Luke chimed happily when he saw Ashton arriving.

"My mum doesn't care much about what I'm doing or where I'm going as long as she knows when I think I'll be home. You know, so she can come and find me if I don't make it home," Ashton said with a shrug, he didn't know what was normal for parents to let their teenagers do, Ashton's mum always felt bad so he could get away with almost anything.

"That's so fucking cool, I wish my parents would be like that, I'm surprised you're not out more than," Michael said excitedly.

"Like I said I haven't bothered with friends before, so I don't have any need to go out, ya know? Mostly just play my guitar and study,"

"You play the guitar? So do all of us, that's so cool man," this was the most enthusiastic response

"Yeah I was taking drum lessons for a little while as well, but I they got a bit expensive, reckon once I graduate I'll save up and buy a kit for myself,"

"Fuck that'd be so cool man, we should all have a jam together sometime," Ashton smiled at Michael's response and nodded before Calum appeared behind the other two wrapping his arms around them.

"Ready to go order?" He looked between the two with a big grin on his face before seeing Ashton standing opposite him and giving him a small wave.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ashton dug through his pockets and pulled out the fifty dollar note, "My mum said it's her shout,"

"Wow, are you sure Ash?"

"Yeah this is what my mum gave it to me for," he laughed pushing the money into Luke's hand, he didn't dare touch Calum's he was too afraid he'd hold on for too long, or his hands would be sweaty, or just anything terrible would happen.

"Alright well we'll go order then, what do you two want?" Michael sighed leaning his head back against Calum.

"I don't know about Ash, but I want plain cheese, I don't feel like any meat today," she said making a face.

"Yeah I don't mind, I'll have a bit of whatever anyone else gets,"

"Cool, we're just gonna head up to the Dominos so we won't be long, " Luke said happily, Calum let his arms fall from the other two's shoulders, and they all turned to head up the steep hill toward the street.

"Uh, good now they're gone we can just hang for a bit, so what'd you do to get that much money from your mum? Did you steal it?" Crystal asked as she gently pulled Ashton down to sit on the sand with her.

"I had to see my Dad today, we, we erh see each other twice a year, and we don't get on very well so my mum thought that it'd be nice for us all to get pizza, make the day a little better, I would never steal from my mum," Ashton said defensively.

"Sorry, I just wondered is all, so how long have they been separated then?"

"I don't know, almost as long as I can remember, I don't think about it all that much. I won't have to see him ever again now, I'll be eighteen before the next visit, and then I don't have to see again, ever."

Crystal didn't say anything in response, and Ashton appreciated that sometimes saying nothing was better than saying the wrong thing. So, they sat in comfortable silence, Ashton knew Crystal had a conventional family and she didn't understand what it was like and that was okay. She had her head leant against his shoulder, as he leant back on his hands.

"The others are taking forever, like Dominos are so fast, this is ridiculous," Crystal sighed.

A voice answered back almost immediately, "You'll forgive us once you see what we've brought babe," Crystal turned straight away at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Oooh, wine," she said happily as Ashton slowly turned himself around to face the three delinquents.

"And a little something else," Calum grinned gently shaking a little baggie in his hand, "We thought it was only fair we pitch in for something, and only if you want to Ash, you don't have to,"

Michael handed Ashton one of the bottles of wine, "Drink up," Ashton rolled his eyes and undid the bottle, taking a large swig. He was going to have a drink anyway; he hated being made to do things. Ashton went to pass the bottle to Crystal, and she shook her head moving to stand up.

"We're going to go and have a chat," Crystal said before grabbing Michael's hand, and they headed off down the beach with the other bottle of wine.

"Well more weed for us then," Luke said with an eye roll putting the pizza boxes down before he and Calum joined Ashton on the sand.

Calum passed the little clear bag to Luke, "I'm assuming you've never smoked before Ash? If you don't want to I won't either," he gave the older boy a soft smile.

"it's alright; I mean why not really?" Ashton said trying as he might be casual.

Calum just nodded and opened up the pizza box taking a slice of pepperoni out before Luke took one as well and finally Ashton. Luke was trying to cut up the small bud as well as eat his pizza, and it was painful to watch, Calum beckoned for the wine in Ashton's lap, and he handed it over still watching Luke.

"Have you ever drunk alcohol before?" Calum ventured again.

"Nah, like I said earlier never had friends to cause trouble with," Ashton shrugged, taking the bottle back from Calum again, the tan boy had tried to offer it to Luke, but the other boy was far too focused on the task at hand.

"Well at least you have interesting hobbies, you could have stayed out of trouble, and I don't know made bad macaroni art, guitar and drums are much better cooler. I play the bass unlike the other two, but I can play a six-string, it makes for better sound when we jam though if I don't,"

"Yeah, I really want to get into drums more but as I said earlier it's just so pricey, like a guitar is like sixty bucks, albeit a crappy one but like even a kids drumkit it like close to seven hundred dollars," Ashton sighed sadly taking a swig of the wine before handing it back.

Luke finally looked up, "I reckon you'd be an absolute maniac behind the drums," he'd said laughing a little.

Ashton blushed slightly laughing and looked at Calum who gave him a nod and an eyebrow wiggle, "all that pent-up rage," he'd added.

The older boy rolled his eyes, "Do you think those two are ever going to come back for pizza?" he asked.

"I think Michael's already eating out," Luke chuckled, and Ashton lost it, he was in a complete fit of giggles which got Luke going as well, and Calum watched on with a grin as the other two dissolved into wheezing messes. Luke let out a deep breath letting himself settle, "Okay it's been real you two but I'm going to my girlfriend's, I rolled two other joints, they're in the bag, I'm going to take this one alright?"

He and Calum nodded to the tall boy before Ashton thought to offer, "do you want to take a pizza with you? We all know those losers aren't going to come back for it,"

"Are you sure?"

Ashton just nodded so the other boy took a box out from underneath the pizza Calum and Ashton had all but destroyed and gave them a wave saying thank you after thank you as he left.

As soon, as he was out of sight Calum pulled out his lighter and gestured for Ashton to hand him the bag, he did as he was told and watched curiously as the dark- haired boy lit the joint and took a long draw before passing it to Ashton. He took it slightly unsurely and brought it to his lips and took a long deep draw, he'd heard about people not inhaling correctly, and he didn't want to embarrass himself. He passed it back to Calum as he let the smoke leave his lungs and with it came two small coughs. He blushed deeply looking up to see Calum watching him.

"Happens to everyone their first few times, don't worry," Calum said taking another draw. They passed the joint back and forth between the two of them before it was finished, and they both decided to lay back on the sand. Ashton had moved to lay where he'd been sitting across from Calum, but the other boy complained he didn't want Ashton's feet near him and made him move to lay down right beside him. "So, what do you think of weed so far?" Calum asked.

"It's not what I thought it'd be like, it's fewer dragons and more I don't know chill," Ashton admitted embarrassingly.

"It's good hey? I'll teach you how to roll next time,"

"Mmmm," Ashton said feeling his eyes droop closed, and a sigh leave his lips.

"What would you say if I said the moon landing was fake?" Calum asked, and Ashton could feel the other's breath on the side of his face, meaning he'd turned to face him.

His eyes flicked open, "I'd say prove it," he turned his head to the side to Calum was fully lying on his side facing him, so Ashton kept just his head rolled to the side.

"Okay so, like the Arms race right? I think the Americans were like we have to prove that our long-range missiles can go further than Russia's on the Soviet Union whatever they were and so they were like, we have to beat them so let's just pretend. And they faked the moon landing and like waved their dick in Russia's face and then like six months later they snuck up to the moon once they could make it," Calum rushed all his words out as quickly as he could keeping eye contact with Ashton the whole time.

Ashton started to giggle and nodded, "What? What's funny?" Calum asked a smile still on his face.

"I'm not sure; I think it's just the weed. Or maybe it's that you're so cute getting all excited about the moon landing," Ashton admitted.

"Yeah?"

Ashton nodded and went to open his mouth when a voice from behind them spoke, "did you guys eat all the pizza and smoke everything?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ashton had never, even as a child felt the urge to fight the curse. He knew that for most people nothing ventured meant nothing gained, but for Ashton, he could venture all he wanted but would still be resigned to his fate. Few people got gifts from their (fairy) godparents and they were almost always the most delightful gifts. An ear for music, a knack for sports, the ability to capture moments with words, an always charming smile, the list could go on. Ashton always understood it as the mere fact that because gifts were supposed to be good there was no reason they would be able to be fought.

He was just good, a good boy who always did what he was told. And what was wrong with being good? Ashton didn't want to rebel. He wanted to be able to take a risk, a risk on Calum. He'd been so happy with how things had played out the night before, he knew if he were a normal teenager he might hope to dream the younger boy was vying for a shot. Ashton was having these thoughts on his way out of his last period class when he ran into Luke in the hall. 

Luke gave him a wide smile and moved in closer to his side before speaking lowly, "So you and Cal have you gotten pretty chummy then?" 

Ashton fought back a blush, "You and I've gotten pretty chummy," Ashton said matter-of-factly. 

"You know what I meant," Luke said rolling his eyes and moving behind Ashton to avoid the onslaught of people moving in the opposite direction. 

"Yeah, we're becoming good friends," he admitted, "and that's how it'll stay," 

"Oh come on Ash give him a chance-" Luke started grabbing gently at the back of Ash's hoodie. 

"Luke " he paused briefly, "You can tell there's something wrong with me, everyone can. You all pretend it's just that I'm a little quirky but you know; all of you know it's something else and I can't tell you but it's not good for me to get any more involved with anyone than I already am," Ashton finished firmly as they reached the parking lot. "Let the others know I'm just going to walk today, gotta go somewhere," 

Before Luke could say anything else Ashton had started off in the opposite direction of his home. All he wanted that afternoon was to be safe from himself, he was toeing a scary line between the world he did and could live in safely, free from manipulation if he were smart enough and a world where potentially he could have it all but ran the risk every day of doing something unforgivable without his consent. 

Tears started to streak down his face, at first slow but then they acted as if they were racing one another to reach the pavement below. He walked and walked letting the sadness consume him, he knew that he would be alright later but for now, his heart ached like a broken bone beneath a hard cast. He let himself imagine all the wonderful lives he might live, ones where he and Calum went off to university a happy couple. One where he didn't end up with Calum but they all attended the same university in Sydney, and Crystal became a teacher. Ones where it was just Luke and Ashton off backpacking around Europe, or Crystal and Ashton living together after university. 

A million lives Ashton could dream of living, but he would never have the fortune of being able to live away from his mother. Ashton lived in fear of what trouble he might get into without her to come looking for him. Once when he was very little he'd been told to go and hide and wait until he was found. He was never found, and so his mother had gone into the wooded area by the school playground and after half an hour of frantic searching, she found Ashton who was shivering behind a tree.

Imagine adult Ashton, with dumb friends who said dumb things getting him into all sorts of trouble, would they notice if he didn't come home at the end of the night? And if they noticed would they even care? 

He continued to stew in his melancholy state, brewing ideas in his head and then letting them disappear again until one idea hit, a stupid idea, but it stuck. It wouldn't leave Ashton's head as he walked, replaying over and over in his mind. Until he was walking up to a complete stranger on the street. 

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you please do me a favour? It'll seem bizarre but once it's all over I'll let you be." She gave Ashton an apprehensive nod, eye's scanning possibly for a camera, "Can you please tell me, 'Stop having feelings for Calum Hood'," 

The woman looked unsurely at him but spoke the command clearly, she waited a few moments before Ashton nodded and thanked her and she left. Ashton turned back around and walked home having shaken his melancholy state, anxiety coursing through his chest. When would he get to see Calum to test if this had worked? To test if he'd finally found a way to make the curse work for him instead of him for it. 

۞ ۞ ۞ ۞

The next morning when Ashton got into Crystal's car he had a buzz running through him, Calum was the next to be picked up and when he got in the car Ashton would know. Michael and Crystal were talking in such a way Ashton was clearly supposed to be listening and giving his opinion but the tension in his chest wouldn't let him be, he had to know what the outcome was going to be it was killing him. So when Calum got in the car, Ashton assumed his anxiety had met its peak until he saw the other boys soft cheekbones and strong jaw, and those big brown eyes, his stomach dropped from the seventy story building it was on and hit the pavement like a brick. It was just like normal, a warmth in his stomach and his mouth got hot and he just couldn't fucking believe it, Jesus Christ he was never going to get a win. Ashton kept his distance from Calum for the rest of the day, he spent the whole day thinking about why it hadn't worked. Maybe it couldn't control feelings, maybe that was where this ridiculous fucking thing drew its line.


	12. Chapter 12

Things had gone back to relative normalcy, Crystal and Ashton had headed over to a cafe not far from school, without the boys for once. 

"Sorry we had to wait so long, I had to go to my fucking detention again," Ashton said rolling his eyes, standing and picking his bag up from the floor. 

"Well it's not all bad, you gotta serve your time Ash," she laughed with a wink. 

They headed out the door and were stepping onto the street before Crystal spoke again, "shit, I forgot my backpack. Stay right there; I'll be back," before Ashton could protest Crystal was running back into the store. 

Ashton's chest tightened, he was stuck, exactly where he'd been standing when she'd spoken which was about 2 feet into the left-hand lane on the road. When Ashton looked up he saw a car coming; he started searching desperately for anyone who could help. 

The panic rose higher and higher in his chest, "Crystal! Crystal!" Ashton called, but she wasn't coming, and the car was so close and Ashton was waving his arms, the car was maybe 10 ft from him, not on top of him but close enough that Ashton felt a sense of impending doom, the collision was imminent, and Ashton didn't know if he was ready or willing to die just yet. 

A pair of hands grabbed Ashton by the shoulders and tugged him onto the sidewalk, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why didn't you just move? Do you want to die Ashton?" Crystal screamed at him, her arms wrapped around him tightly pulling him flush against her chest. 

Ashton's heart was racing, "I'm so sorry I was distracted I didn't even look up" he was crying hard, and his tears were drenching a patch on Crystal's shirt. 

"Ash, what is it? Luke told me you said something really weird the other day; he said you told him there's something wrong with you. Does that mean you want to die? Do you think that's going to fix you?" She asked her tears hitting the top of Ashton's hair. 

He pulled back, looking her in the eyes, the tears still pooling, "I literally cannot tell you, I want to but it's part of this fucking thing, it always stops me from telling people that I have to, have, have to obey. She told my mother it was a gift, a beautiful fucking gift, that she should be thankful that she would have the most obedient child in the world. What a fucking brilliant idea!" Ashton screamed. As soon as Ashton finished ranting his eyes widened, and he gasped, "How did I do that? I've-" he stopped and grabbed Crystal by the shoulders, eyes still not meeting hers, "I've never been able to tell anyone about the-" It caught in Ashton's throat again. 

"What the fuck" he looked up when Crystal spoke, eyes wide and he swallowed heavily. 

"Believe it or not I can't normally tell people about that, "

Crystal stared at him mouth half open as Ashton watched the thought tick over in her mind, she hadn't immediately jumped away from Ashton she still had him in her arms where he's been moments before, "This actually makes so much sense, I mean it's completely crazy, don't get me wrong but it makes sense," There was a long pause, both Ashton and Crystal both seemingly needing a few minutes to comprehend the information they'd received. 

Ashton spoke first, "I've never been able to tell anyone that before, only my mum knows,"

Crystal looked up from her hands on Ashton's shoulders where her eyes had been focused for the past few minutes, "Why can't you tell anyone?"

Ashton swallowed deeply, wondering where the curse drew the line, "I was told never to talk about it with anyone else; no matter how or what they asked,"

Crystal's brow furrowed before she asked, "Then how?"

That's what Ashton had spent their minutes of silence contemplating, "I don't know, I told someone to tell me that I had to stop having feelings for Calum and it didn't work. There's something up with this curse at the moment," 

"Especially considering those two didn't work but the command that left you stranded in front of a two tonne pick up truck that was well in motion did," Crystal sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Maybe it was the phrasing," she continued. 

"But the not saying anything one has worked properly for years,"

"Maybe commands have an expiration date," Crystal said thoughtfully before grabbing Ashton by the elbow and starting them walking away from the car into the park, "We need to have a serious chat about the fact that you would rather be commanded into becoming an unfeeling void then deal with how you feel about Calum," 

"It, It just hurts Crystal. It hurts like, like an ache in my chest, like a crack that never fills until he talks to me, smiles at me and then it feels like an overflowing dam of emotions. Then he's gone again, which would be fine if I knew that he wanted me back, and I could seal the deal but even if I tricked him into thinking I wasn't the most bizarre human being on this planet I could never trust anyone enough to let them in my life, not while they can literally control everything I say or do," 

"You know, even when you don't have something like, like this thing looming over you, caring about people is fucking scary. You think I woke up one day and decided that I wanted to trust Michael with my whole heart? No, I was adamant it would go away until it didn't because all I wanted was to spend time with him, to tell him about my day and I couldn't stay away no matter how scared I was. You'll come back to him again and again, and then when it's not him it'll be someone else Ash," Crystal said solemnly.


	13. Chapter 13

It was nice having someone that was on your side every single day, and yeah she'd thought she was on Ashton's side before, but now she genuinely was, and it was making his life a million times easier. Crystal was a one-woman defence team for Ashton, over the past few weeks she'd managed to appear in time to stop him from doing anything too bizarre. 

**۞ ۞ Three Weeks Ago ۞ ۞**

Calum was up a tree on the oval, and everyone was standing around laughing underneath him, "I'm not coming down until I find this fucking ball, I have a point to prove," Calum said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh give up already, I'm pretty sure I saw it go over that tree anyway," Luke said rolling his eyes and moving back toward the grandstand. 

Michael and Sierra followed him, and so Ashton and Crystal stood under the tree unable to see him but hearing periodic rustles and bumps above them. 

"You two should just come and sit down he's gonna be up there all lunch," Michael called over to them, Ashton didn't bother looking over, Michael wasn't actually talking to him, he'd been like this a lot lately. He really just wanted Crystal to go back over and sit with him and stay away from Ashton, he even wondered if Michael would start trying to keep him away from Calum if he ever thought something was going on between them.

"I just don't want him to hurt himself, Mike, he'll be down soon enough," Crystal said, Ashton could see out of the corner of his eye that she'd turned to make some gesture or expression his way.

"Shut up Michael, I'm coming down, catch me Ashie!" Calum called from the tree, Ashton's eyes opened in panic as he moved without control to 'catch' Calum. 

He felt Crystal grab his elbow and let a low mutter leave her mouth, "Ashton, don't do it," 

And that was it; she stopped him that easily. He could have seriously hurt himself and Calum doing what he was told but Crystal intervened with one phrase, and he was saved.

 

**۞ ۞ Two and a Half Weeks Ago ۞ ۞**

It was a friend of Michael's birthday, someone who doesn't or at least didn't know that Ashton was... odd. They didn't usually hang around these friends, so Ashton had all the more reason to behave himself. They were all gathered around the other group's usual table with a large cake in the centre courtesy of the boy's friends. 

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Shane," They all chorused as the short boy blew out his candles. 

They were all laughing and joking around, Ashton hung toward the side of the group with Sierra who also wasn't particularly close with the others. Until James came over and patted him on the shoulder, "Grab a piece of cake, don't be shy stuff your face it's massive," 

Ashton smiled at him and nodded before his body walked him over to the table where there were plates of cake already laid around ready for whoever would like them. Ashton had lasted so long without making a fool in front of this group, they thought he was normal, he really should have been surprised it hadn't happened earlier. 

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and someone's hot breath on his neck and ear, "Ashton stop," thank god for Crystal, she'd been watching him without him even noticing.

 

**۞ ۞One Week Ago ۞ ۞**

"Where's Sierra today?" Ashton asked leaning his head against Luke's chest, his eyes watching Calum and Crystal on the couch opposite him 

He brought a hand up to scratch at the top of the shorter boys head, "I dunno know, think she was hanging out with her friends today, not sure though," Ashton didn't respond he only hummed letting his eyes close and enjoying the feeling of the the short nails on his scalp. This was the closest he'd ever been to another person, the most innocently intimate moment in his life and he knew that from now on he would crave intimacy with others, touches, hugs an arm draped over his shoulder. He couldn't explain the feeling of acceptance that came with simple touches from his friends, but it was nice feeling comfortable with people for once. 

Luke spoke again, "Calum's staring at us," he only hummed in response again, "you think he knows I'm not interested? Maybe I should remind him about my girlfriend," 

This time Ashton let a little chuckle leave his lips before speaking, "Maybe he wants you, trying to figure out if this means your gay or not," they both laughed that time. 

"You know I am bi right?" the tall boy asked after a moment. 

"Oh, that's nice, I hope your girlfriend doesn't get the wrong idea. I only want you for your head scratches, nothing else," 

Luke chuckled, "I would be offended if it weren't true," he paused, "he's still watching us, go over and give him a kiss, make him feel less left out," Luke laughed

Ashton let out a loud squeak, he did not want to kiss Calum, he had a few weeks ago yeah but that was the perfect moment, and they were alone, and he knew Calum had, had the thought running through his own mind, and this was Ashton's first kiss. Ashton did not want to get punched following his first kiss. The panic was growing in his chest and butterflies in his stomach, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he made eye contact with Crystal as he got closer, hoping she could see his distress.

"Ashton stop whatever you're about to do, now tell Calum that the Riverdale writers just got lucky last season," 

Crystal was getting very good with her wording. 

 

**۞ ۞Two Days Ago۞ ۞**

"Jesus Christ he keeps glaring at me," 

"He's not glaring at you, we both know he's too nice for that," Ashton said with an eye roll. 

Luke sighed leaning back onto the locker, "I don't know why he and Michael won't just come over here, they've been so weird lately," 

"Michael still thinks there's something up with Crystal and me, and I  think Calum's just trying to keep the peace, also we've been weird lately," 

"Ugh Michael needs to grow up, and you mean  _you've_  been weird lately, you're very touchy-feely and, and friendlier than usual," 

"I'm not unfriendly," Ashton gasped, "and I just, I'm comfortable with you now I guess," 

"More comfortable than with Crystal?" 

"Michael would cut my hands off if I touched her like I touch you,"

"Like you touch me? Oooh, Ashton, you're a naughty boy better not tell my girlfriend," 

"Better not tell your girlfriend what?" Crystal asked as she walked up eyeing Michael and Calum across the hall. 

"How Ashton touches me," Luke said with fake breathy gasp which was cut short when Ashton hit him in the stomach, and he let out an 'ugh' noise, Ashton couldn't say anything though he was red from the neck up and avoiding eye contact despite his pride in getting a good hit in on the blonde boy. 

Crystal just rolled her eyes at the two's antics before Luke came back with another observation, "You're such a virgin Ashton god," somehow the blush on Ashton's cheeks grew darker. 

"It's okay Ash don't let this dickhead get in your head, the only thing he's ever had it on with is his hand," Crystal said scathingly causing Luke to blush as well. 

"Ugh, whatever just go over there and tell him how you feel and maybe you'll get laid before me," Luke said with an embarrassed eye roll. 

Ashton was about to turn when Crystal spoke, "You won't go over there because you've got nothing to prove, do you, Ashton?" 

Ashton's body stopped itself, and he gave Crystal a meek nod before Luke slung an arm over his shoulder and began apologising.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite how brilliant Crystal had been of late Ashton still had to be alone at times and while he always did his best to stay out of people's way and by extension trouble that very rarely happened. Ashton often related to one particular moment in the Harry Potter books, when McGonagall asks, 'Why is it when something bad happens, it's always you three?' and Ashton just like Ron always asked himself the same question, maybe Ashton was closer to his answer than Ron, but it didn't change the fact that trouble followed him.

Ashton hadn't been thinking any of this at the time though he'd been in an almost euphoric state these past few weeks and it might have continued in such a way, but trouble followed Ashton like a moth to a flame.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were avoiding me fuckface," The tall boy jeered as soon as he saw Ashton at the other end of the hall. 

Ashton's blood was boiling, other days, days when he was smarter he would have just left. Scampered away down the hall like a wounded dog but the past few weeks had instilled him with confidence, he should have learnt from his last bout of overconfidence that he wouldn't come out on top, "You'd be right then you fucking dickhead,"

The other boy shook his head slowly back and forth, "You really don't know when to pull your head in, you know last time was a fluke,"

"If that's what you've gotta tell yourself," Ashton ventured bravely.

"Oh, fucking kill yourself you faggot," 

Ashton's stomach dropped, that was it, his mother's biggest fear brought to life. His body turned walking himself back the way he'd come, he heard a call of 'yeah that's right, get out of here' from behind him, but he couldn't focus the blood was rushing to his head, his ears and eyes felt like they were blurring and tingling. He couldn't feel his legs as they moved underneath him without permission yet somehow he could sense himself moving closer to his target, the roof. He hadn't been told where to kill himself, but somehow he knew where his body was going to take him. His heart was beating like a drum in his chest, and he felt an immense weight in his stomach, Ashton knew that he was going to die today. The only solace he could take in his impending death was that people had heard what the cruel boy in the hallway had said and that he would be blamed for his death.

It was taking Ashton a lot longer to get to the roof then he'd thought his body was tormenting him with the knowledge that once he stopped walking it would all be over. The steps dragged on; he was both thankful and thankless that he had been subjected to the long way to the roof. Ashton began to shake as he came to the door to the roof, his knees knocking as he walked and sob wracking through his chest causing hot tears to fall onto his cheeks. His vision was still blurry, but he knew from the door handle he'd felt himself open and the wind that had whipped his loose shirt and hair that he was standing on top of his high school. 

The tears came faster and more freely as he sobbed, hoping dearly his mother and Crystal would know the truth, see that he hadn't done this because he'd hated his life, that they wouldn't blame themselves, wishing they'd helped more. Ashton didn't want to die, maybe six months ago he wouldn't have cared, he would have thought it was an easy escape because he'd never be able to do it himself. Now though, he had these amazing friends, he had Crystal who was always on his side, always working for him. Luke who just wanted to care about him and who would be devastated to think Ashton hadn't come to him in his hour of need. Michael who he


	15. Chapter 15

Ashton isn't sure how long he waited on the roof letting the few tears he had left in him drain and his breathing settle, but when he finally came to and stood, he could feel the incessant buzzing in his back pocket. When he checked his phone, he could see forty texts from Crystal and more than a dozen missed calls. 

He sighed, "Hey," 

Crystal's panicked voice responded immediately, "Ashton don't kill yourself! Did it work?"

"It's okay. It had stopped already," he said calmly trying to soothe her.

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the phone, "Angela from Bio told me that some guy told you to go kill yourself and you just walked off, who stopped you?"

"No one, I got to the roof, and I was crying, and I thought this was it and, and then I just fell to my knees, and I could move on my own again,"

"You mean, you stopped yourself? Can you do that?"

"I mean, it looks like that's what happened, but I'm not really sure," 

"Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm on the roof,"

"Oh god, it was going to make you jump wasn't it?"

Ashton went to speak, but instead, a small choked sound came out. He could hear her breathing on the other end of the phone, and then the sound of the roof door opening and the phone call ended. He turned around and as soon as they made eye contact she raced toward him and wrapped her arms around him so tightly that she reminded him of his mother. He slowly let his arms reach around her, using her as a way to ground himself to that moment because his head was everywhere else buzzing with what the fuck he was supposed to do next.

 "So why do you think you stopped? Do you think maybe it won't let you hurt yourself?" Crystal asked, her hand trailing down his arm until she had his hand, pulling it so that he would follow her to sit on the ground. 

He followed willingly; her gentle touch was enough to make him do anything he was told, he just wanted someone to hold him and keep him from spiraling. "I've done enough awful things to myself that I know it lets me hurt myself, and if the command didn't work I wouldn't have made it this far, it would not have worked at all. I think, I know this is going to sound crazy but I think that if I don't want to do something enough, it can't make me," 

"That would explain why it wouldn't make you give up your feelings for Calum, consciously that's what you wanted, but subconsciously you really care about him so it wouldn't let that happen. And I mean pretty consciously and subconsciously you don't wanna die, so that would make sense." A melancholy look found it's way onto Ashton's face, Calum. What was he going to do about everything else, little alone Calum? "At least this means we might be able to break this or at work around it," Crystal added quietly clearly seeing the miserable look on the boys face. 

"It took so much sadness and anger to stop it, Crystal, I never wanna feel like that again, and even then I didn't stop until a few feet from the edge. I think you're getting ahead of yourself," 

"Maybe but it's more than you've known about this, this curse in the past seventeen years, maybe once you move away for uni you'll-"

Ashton cut her off, "There's no moving away Crystal, if, if I go to university it'll be here and I'll live with my mother, I can't leave, something like this will happen again, and I might not break it in time," 

**۞۞** **۞۞**

It weighed on him all week, Ashton was never going to understand this thing and was never going to break it, maybe he was better off dead. He moped around the halls and answered questions in the most half-hearted sense that sometimes the answers were nonsensical, even his recent chumminess with Luke dissolved, he could feel them all watching him like he was china cabinet teetering on a cliff. Maybe .' should have been in a better mood, he'd triumphed over the curse, avoided deaths icy grip, but all he could think was when was it going to happen next? When the next hurdle, the next hoop he had to jump through would appear, and would he land unscathed on the other side? Ashton didn't like his odds. 

So when he found Calum waiting outside his last class with a broad grin across his face, he was surprised. He'd been bringing the groups mood down all week, and he didn't expect someone to appear grin on their face willing to spend time with him, but there Calum was. He'd somehow managed to ditch his uniform already, Ashton had noticed he was good at that, always turning up in jeans and t-shirt minutes after the bell had rung as if his uniform would give him a rash outside school hours. 

"Thought we could head into the city, I wanna go to a new record store you keen?" He asked as soon as Ashton was within earshot. 

"I still have detention Cal," Ashton said mournfully. 

"I'll wait," 

Ashton had rolled his eyes at the remark and slugged off to his detention room, but true to his word the Māori boy was waiting outside at the end, he was sitting on the floor backpack beside him and legs outstretched looking thoughtfully at his phone. Ashton gently tapped the sole of the boy's shoe with his own as a way of getting his attention. 

Calum looked up and as soon as he saw the older boys face he jumped up, grabbing his backpack, "You don't mind taking the train, do you? Do you have your Opal card?"

"No, I like the train, and yeah I've got my card in my bag don't worry," As soon as Ashton finished Calum gave him a grin. They walked the short distance from the back gate of the school to the train station passing Luke and Sierra who both gave them smiles, and Ashton got a cheeky wink from Luke when Calum wasn't looking.

When they got to the platform, the train was only a few minutes from departing, and they raced on. Their only option was to stand near the door and hold onto the poles with a few other kids from their school, different uniforms littered the seats with a few business professionals and casual people strewn between, but a full train wasn't that unusual for 3:45 on a weekday. 

They didn't speak most of the train ride; there were only a few stops between their school and central, when they were coming up on the second last stop Ashton had his phone out texting his mother when the train came into the station. He thought having been a city kid his whole life he'd know by how to navigate remaining upright on a train. Unfortunately not- he toppled right into Calum, who caught him under his armpits at crotch level causing the older boy to blush profoundly and scramble up mumbling his apologies. 

"Don't worry about it Ash," Calum shrugged and then spoke again, "good to see there's still a person in there, you've been off lately, not really here," Ashton blushed again but couldn't think of anything to say. 

The silence returned, they got off at central and walked a few blocks through the aptly named Surry Hills, calves burning, neither wanting to admit the hills were killing them. Until finally Calum stopped in front of a dingy hole in the wall kind of a place, located between a bar and a brothel, which even Ashton noticed seemed to be what mostly populated the area. 

"See why I had to bring you? It's intimidating as fuck," 

"Oh I see how it is, you don't care if something happens to me," Ashton said cheekily rolling his eyes. 

Calum shook his head and took Ashton by the wrist and led him down the stairs and through the musty looking door. Ashton's heart was in his throat, what would he be like if Calum had taken his hand? The feeling left him quickly, being replaced by pleasant surprise as he looked over the store, it was a complete parallel to its exterior, clean carpet floors, neatly organised CD's and records in their perspective categories and showcases with music memorable like Beatles bobbleheads and a guitar pick that had a piece of tape beside it that said 'Sting, 1984' and nothing else. The walls held a collection of new and old show posters and a few traffic signs, somehow even with all of the clutter on the walls it still managed to look clean and well kept. 

"This way, I think you'll like this section," Calum said still leading Ashton by the wrist. Still, they stopped a few rows from the back wall, and the younger boy turned, the older to face the back of the store and Ashton looked down, 'Modern Australian Rock' and next to it 'Alternative Rock.' He turned back to the tan boy and raised an eyebrow, "it's good okay," 

Calum picked up one of the already opened records of  _'More Scared of You Than You are of Me'_   and he beckoned Ashton to follow him, he walked to the left-hand side of the store where the players and headphones sat waiting before he pulled the record out and sat it on the turntable. Ashton moved closer, and Calum flipped the headphones, so one of the ear cups was turned out and placed it on Ashton's head before pressing his own ear to the turned out one. Ashton's stomach was flip-flopping he could feel the heat radiating off the other boy, they were that close their shoulders were touching, and if someone had removed the headphones, they'd have fallen into one another. Calum pressed a button, and the needle came down automatically and started the track. Ashton listened intently wanting to be able to say something interesting when the headphones came off, but he could feel the other boy watching him with anticipation, and it took everything in him not to let a soft blush coat his cheeks.

A few songs played through before Calum was content and pulled the headphones out from between them and looked at Ashton expectantly. 

"They're cool, the lead singer has an interesting voice, like he almost shouldn't be a singer but it works. And their songs are so sad, but they don't make you feel sad, which is an interesting quality for a group to have," Ashton said honestly. 

"They're called  _The Smith Street Band_ , they're from Melbourne, so they do shows up here all the time, you should listen to some more of their stuff, and if you like it we could go to one of their gigs," Calum rambled happily. 

"Yeah I'll listen to them some more when I get home," he paused, "I can't help but notice that you seem to know your way around this place pretty well," 

"Ugh yeah," Calum blushed, "I come here a fair bit, I just really wanted to bring you here," Ashton's heart swelled. "I thought you could use a bit of chill time, Crystal told us you were having some issues with your dad, don't be mad at her though we were all just worried," his heart sunk, Calum hadn't invited him cause he wanted to spend time with him, he'd asked him because he felt bad for him. 

"Uh, yeah sorry about my mood lately, It'll be all good soon don't worry," Ashton replied quietly. 

"Don't apologise for being sad, you're allowed to be sad," he paused thinking carefully before he spoke again, "you know you aren't allowed to bring any other guys here right? This is just our place now," he told him with a crooked smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashton lay across the couch in Luke's parent's basement, taking up the entire thing, he didn't care if the others couldn't fit, it wasn't his problem today. He dropped another Cheeto into his mouth and craned his neck to the side to see that the others really had no objections. Michael and Crystal were curled up on the armchair that matched Ashton's couch and Luke was laying on the floor, Sierra beside him dropping Cheetos into his mouth and giggling when one missed and rolled into his eye. They were all paying Ashton no attention which if he were honest was what he was used to and how he often preferred things. 

"Press play Sierra, you're closest," Crystal said through a mouthful of her own hair, Sierra groaned but got up nonetheless and pressed play on the DVD player. Apparently the remote was around here somewhere, but no one in the group had yet to find it. 

"Wait, are you sure we don't want to wait for Calum?"

"Fuck Calum," Michael announced, and so Sierra climbed back into her spot on the carpeted floor next to Luke. 

"Ashton's trying," Crystal added, and everyone started laughing, and Ashton let out a loud groan. 

Luke tilted his head back to face the older boy, a massive grin spreading across his face, he knew Luke was going to have something to say but before he could get a snide comment in they heard, "What are you pricks all laughing at in here?" He hadn't even made it down the stairs yet, and he could hear them all cackling.

"They're bullying me, Cal," Ashton announced throwing a glare at Crystal.

She grinned raising her eyebrows, "Oh you love it,"

Calum rolled his eyes at the pair, he moved straight across the room, over the top of Sierra and Luke toward Ashton's couch. He picked up Ashton's legs and sat down, setting them on top of his own lap. Ashton waited for his warm hands to leave the cool exposed skin of his ankle but it didn't. The movie played all the way through and the hand doesn't leave, sometimes the thumb moved slowly and gently back and forth in a comforting manner.

Ashton had no idea what movie they'd watched, and yet he felt a sense of disappointment when the credits roll, everyone including Calum got up and moved about, taking a bathroom break, and Ashton still wasn't really paying attention, because this is bizarre, friends, friends don't do that? Do they? Ashton only has two and they're very new so maybe he should be asking someone else. 

"Okay so now it's time for Grease two, I know it's awful but we have to watch it, It just makes the first one seem even better," There were a series of groans and Crystal sent a glare around the room before she got down on the floor to deal with the DVD player. 

"Hope you guys don't mind but we gotta move up onto the couch, my tailbone is killing me," Luke said giving Ashton and Calum an apologetic look before he took the Maori boys previous spot, pulling Sierra down to curl into his side. 

Ashton's stomach was not okay with this development; it was far too excited, there was a chance, a slim chance that Calum was going to curl up on the couch with him. What was he supposed to do while they were there? Was he supposed to touch his dick? Surely not... 

The older boy felt himself be pulled down onto the couch, actually he was half on a warm chest and half on the couch and his nerves were peaking. He could feel the deep breaths of the boy behind him and the hot exhale of breath on the side of his head and how could he forget the feeling of the arm that was resting not on but right next to his thigh. He didn't know what to do with his own hands, he snuck a glace seeing Calum's eyes on the screen and his other hand stretched over the back of the couch, looking past Calum he could see that if Luke didn't have both his arms wrapped around Sierra on the couch they would have been able to monkey grip, with their ridiculously big hands. Ashton turned his head back to face the television not wanting to be caught looking. 

He decided crossing his arms would look less weird than having them sitting uncomfortably on his lap. He realised then that he looked grumpy so he let himself sit back against the other's chest, actively letting his shoulders relax and he felt Calum's hand move up from next to his thigh to his crossed arms, and he started to tug gently on the right one. 

"I know you might not want to watch the movie but don't look so grumpy, looks like I'm holding you against you're will," the olive-skinned boy chuckled lowly next to his ear. He got Ashton's hand loose, placing his palm over the back of the older boys hand and threading his fingers through the others in a backward handhold. 

Ashton's heart could not handle this, where the fuck was this coming from. They stayed like that Calum not letting go of his hand and Ashton actively trying not to let go of his cool. He caught Crystal's eyes at one point, she gave their hands a look, and an eyebrow raise but Ashton ignored her, he couldn't process anything at the moment little alone manage a non-verbal comeback. 

Again Ashton couldn't pay any attention to the movie, whenever one of the other boys made a sarcastic remark about the plot or the acting he could feel Calum's breath and the laughter that rumbled in his chest, but he was never paying enough attention to laugh along too. By the end of the movie, he was actually comfortably leaning against the dark-haired boy not feeling like he had to hold his weight back. 

"Hey Ash, are you awake? I gotta piss, sorry," Calum said gently shaking the boy on top of him. 

Ashton blushed and stood up letting the other boy up, "sorry," 

Everyone's eyes followed Calum up the stairs, and even when he'd disappeared from sight they waited a few more moments before turning to look at Ashton, as if they'd were all of one mind, "So your date went well the other day then?" Luke said with a smirk. 

"My date?" Ashton said confused, "oh, oh! That was a date? That explains so much," He looked up a blush on his cheeks, and four equally exasperated faces looked back at him, maybe Ashton needed some help.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashton had the whole thing playing around in his mind all week, Calum thought they'd been on a date, Calum thought they were a, they. Ashton liked the feeling of being wanted, and he loved spending time with the dark-haired boy, but he knew it couldn't be like this. Part of him thought wistfully back to Crystal saying they'd find a way to break the curse, a delusion he was beginning to fall prey to as well. 

"Are you sure you've tried everything?" he pestered, handing his mother the bag of grated cheese. 

She'd let out a sigh, putting the bag down on the counter and turned to face her son, "I told you I email her, I text her, I call her, I've asked everyone I can find who might genuinely believe me, and I've turned up nothing, every time. I hate this; I hate having to tell you that I'm running out of options. But you're a young adult now, and you're going to want to go to university and go partying." Tears were streaking down her cheeks, but Ashton didn't move, he knew it wasn't her fault but he still resented her, she was his mum, and part of him felt that meant that she should be able to fix everything for him. "And I can't in good conscious let you think I'm going to be able to fix this by then, I don't know if you're ever going to get rid of this, and I am so sorry for that baby," she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and turned back to the kitchen counter. 

He wanted to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to speak, he knew with the anger bubbling under his skin that he would regret whatever left his mouth, maybe he ought to be crying? This was something that even if Ashton's mother was only realising now, he had known his fate from day one. He'd always been sad and defeated, and he was fucking sick of it. He left the living room wordlessly, going to the front door where he pulled on his shoes, not lacing them properly and headed out of the house. He walked around the block to Calum's, and he stood on the curb for a long time knowing he must have looked strange to the other boys' neighbours. 

Did he want to go in? It's not like he could tell Calum what the problem was. Over the past week -much like with Luke- he had grown used to the others company. So approached the front of the house as calmly as he could and knocked on the door half dozen times before stepping back and awkwardly waiting. He heard a call from behind the door and then quiet for a few moments before the door swung open, and a beautiful girl opened it and smiled at him.

"Hey, are you one of Cal's friends?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Ashton I was wondering if he was here," 

"Where are the others? Normally they come in pairs," she didn't give Ashton a chance to respond, "but yeah, come in, I'll just go up and get him,"

And she was gone racing up the stairs calling her brother's (?) name, Ashton sorely hoped they were related in some way because she was gorgeous. Ashton expected them to return as a pair, but only Calum came down the stairs. 

"I thought she must have misheard," Calum said with a laugh, as he reached his hand up to scratch at the back of his head. 

"Uh, yeah I just wanted to get out of the house for a bit, and I thought that maybe you'd wanna hang out,"

"Yeah, no of course, just surprised, I'll grab my shoes," Calum said hurriedly picking his shoes up from next to Ashton in the entryway, "I'm just going out with a friend for a bit, I won't be out late," he called back into this house. 

"Alright stay safe,"

They walked in silence for a block and a half, walking right past Ashton's house, which he realised Calum didn't know was his. He wondered if the other boy thought it was weird that he remembered his address. Ashton wasn't worried about breaking the silence, it was a little awkward but he was simply enjoying the other boy's company, they made it all the way to the next train station, the one Ashton only ever walked to if he wanted to buy lunch before he got on. 

Calum spoke as they rounded the corner past Subway, "I thought maybe you wanted to talk about us, that's why I left the house. I'm not fully out to my parents, they have an idea I can tell, but I haven't confirmed anything, I told Mali, my sister, but that's it," he babbled as if he were nervous, Ashton had no idea why, he was clearly the more experienced in, well everything. 

"Oh, yeah no, I just wanted to spend some time with you," Ashton assumed he was supposed to say something more in response but he didn't want to acknowledge the 'us' comment, so he went for the arguably more difficult topic. "Why haven't you come out yet? If you don't mind me asking," 

Calum let out a loud sigh, "I don't really know, I guess I just want to be certain, ya know before I say it out loud, I know things will be different, like when and how I'll be allowed to hang out with Michael and Luke, and well you of course. I'm just not ready for things to change yet," 

"That's fair; you don't have to rush it. When do you think, you'll know for sure? Like will it be after you," Ashton blushed looking away from Calum as if casually observing the train tracks, "you know,"

"Have sex? I'm not a virgin Ash, I've had sex with guys before and a girl, I just, I wanna make sure it's a romantic attraction too,"

Ashton was bright red now, "I-I, sexuality and romantic attraction can change and evolve all the time, I wouldn't be so worried about being sure," he was still avoiding looking at the other boy, but there was a confidence in his voice. 

"Yeah I know that, and I understand it but, my parents don't, they aren't bigots, but I think the whole changing my mind thing might confuse them more than it confuses me," Ashton thought that was where Calum was going to finish, but he continued, "you've never been with anyone have you? Not like romantically or sexually, have you?" there was no judgment in his tone, but Ashton still felt embarrassed. 

"Yeah, like I said, never had any friends and by extension boyfriends," he could feel the heat in his face, you could have probably fried an egg on there. 

"Doesn't really matter at the end of the day does it?" Calum said taking Ashton's hand in his own; they'd slowly come to a stop as they'd been walking, so Calum tugged on the older boys hand and started him down the street again. His heart was swelling in his chest, but thoughts were swimming in his head, he wasn't sure what Calum had meant by it not mattering at the end of the day. It had seemed important enough to the tan boy to be sure, and he thought he could only be sure if he'd been involved with someone, and Ashton hadn't. Did that mean that Ashton was going to be another person Calum just slept with? That might break his heart, but maybe that's what Ashton needed, a broken heart to realise he was going to be stuck in this city in his mum's basement for the rest of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Have fun on your date,"_

Crystal's words were all Ashton could think about as he stood outside the cinema, Calum was supposed to be here in a few minutes, and he was practically vibrating with nerves. What if Calum expected him to make out with him? What the fuck was he supposed to do? He didn't even know what movie they were seeing so he couldn't even distract himself by going and buying tickets. So he waited, fingers tapping incessantly against the side of his thigh. 

A voice came from behind him, "Hey, have you been waiting long?" he almost jumped in surprise but turned and smiled nervously at Calum nonetheless. 

"No, not really," he said with a shrug.  

"Cool, cool so uh we're gonna see Venom is that all cool?"

"Yeah no, I've been dying to see it,"

"I bought the tickets online, so we just need to get some snacks and were good to go," 

"Seriously? You're the worst; I'll give you some money for the tick-'

"No, you're not allowed to pay me back, sorry date rules," 

The date word rang in Ashton's ears again, in a panic he spoke a little too loudly, "I'll get the popcorn and drinks then,"

Calum chuckled, "if you're that enthusiastic about it then sure," 

They chatted idly, Ashton not being able to focus on the conversation because he could feel Calum's eyes on his back as he served himself at the popcorn and soda station. Once they were just outside their theatre, Calum handed Ashton his ticket, and in turn, the older boy gave him one of the sodas. Their hands touched as the drink switched hands, "Thanks," Calum said, eyes locked with the other boys. They both looked as though they wanted to say something, the tension was obvious to both of them, but neither spoke. Finally, Ashton broke the tension and led the way into the theatre. He could feel Calum's eyes on him again and in his flustered state made it all the way to the top row of the theatre before checking his ticket number and seeing they were seated in the middle... back down the stairs. 

So they headed back down and find their seats, it was awkward and kind of weird, and Ashton knew that at seventeen he shouldn't be so uncomfortable on a date. He  _should_  have been on dozens of dates, probably even had sex at least once... Well, that's what teen movies had led him to expect, except now he was sitting in a strange silence with a boy who thought they were practically boyfriends.

"That's my dentist," Calum said giggling at the man who was grinning toothily at the camera after saying something corny about teeth whitening. 

"I don't trust anyone who uses cinema advertising; it's got to be the least lucrative form of advertising,"

"True, maybe I need to start looking for a new dentist, someone so good they don't need advertising," 

"What like a dentist who pulls teeth in the basement of a bar/tattoo parlour?"

"Okay, maybe a little advertising never hurt anyone," 

They both chuckled, and the title screen came up, and they fell silent again. Calum's hand found Ashton's on the armrest, and he linked their fingers. He felt calmer now, most of his nerves dissolved away and he was able to enjoy the movie. It was hard sharing the popcorn with their hands linked, but they managed until the box was all gone. Calum leaned his head down to rest on Ashton's shoulder, and the nerves started to rise again. 

They came up to the Eddie/Venom/Anne kiss scene, and Ashton turned to Calum and whispered, "Venom really didn't have to do that to us, but he did," their noses bumped, and Ashton moved back a little, the other boy chuckled and Ashton's jerky movement.

"Not quite enough LGBT rep for me," Calum said staring up into Ashton's eyes, the older boy thought that he was going to have his first kiss right there before Calum leaned the rest of the way in and pecked Ashton on the cheek before turning back to the screen. 


	19. Chapter 19

They were in the lounge room of Crystal's parent's house; they'd told Crystal she could stay home by herself while they went to the central coast for the weekend; under the condition that if Michael were to come over, there would have to be other people there as well. So, before they'd left Ashton, Calum and Luke had arrived, Calum and Ashton had spoken to her parents while Luke and Michael had been passing a carton of beer through the bathroom window, skilfully avoiding the neighbour's eyes.

Sierra arrived in the driveway with a half-filled bottle of vodka in hand and as soon as she'd seen the car in the driveway had panicked and raced around the side of the house. It had been a bit of a needless mess getting them and their alcohol in the house, but they were all there now.

"I insist on a round of shots before we start on the beers," Crystal declared passing around mismatched cups to the group.

Ashton took a furtive look at his cup thinking his 'shot' looked much larger than everyone else's, "Cal, can we swap shots? Mine looks too big,"

"No, no don't try that, that's your shot, and you will take it, I need you nice and loose before we play spin the bottle," Crystal said, placing a hand on Calum's cup before he could even think about agreeing.

Calum gave him a pitiful look before walking over to join Sierra and Luke who were sitting on the couch. Crystal gave Ashton a raised eyebrow before downing her shot, watching Ashton afterwards until his was gone as well.

It only took a few minutes for the shot to go straight to his head; this was only his second time drinking alcohol, so the fact that his legs were only working well when he concentrated was not surprising. He'd been standing there far too long trying to convince himself that he was fine. He wasn't so he took great comfort when a hand found its way to the small of his back and led him to sit on the floor with Luke, Sierra, and Michael. He hadn't been paying attention to where Crystal had gotten off to, but she returned soon with an empty bottle of wine. How long had Ashton been staring off into space? Had they really polished off a bottle of red wine without him?

"Okay everyone's played before, right? We're all good to go?" Crystal said, giving the group a quick glance before putting the bottle in the centre.

"Uh, I-"

"Of course, Ashton doesn't know how to play," Michael groaned, "you spin the bottle, whoever you land on you have to kiss if you don't kiss you have to tell an embarrassing story," he paused, "Oh, and you only get one embarrassing story,"

Ashton just nodded, taking a sip from the beer bottle Crystal was pushing into his hand. He knew he didn't need more alcohol; but he was scared shitless, he'd never kissed anyone, but he could tell Michael was already annoyed he didn't know how to play, he'd be all the more annoyed if he admitted that he didn't want to play. Kissing clearly didn't mean much to them, they were all in relationships and still up to snog other people. Maybe Ashton would be able to understand once he had his first kiss.

The nervousness was bubbling in his chest, and lord knows he couldn't have borne it if he'd had to go first. So, when Michael spun the bottle, he was both relieved and exhilarated, what the fuck would he do if the bottle landed on him? He couldn't kiss Michael, could he?

Ashton was looking around the circle trying to ignore the tension in the room as Michael's spin slowly came to a stop. On Ashton's left was Crystal, then Sierra, then Luke, then Michael, then Calum and finally back to Ashton. Michael's spin landed him on Sierra which elicited an eye-roll from Luke but the two leaned across the circle, and their lips met, Luke and Crystal, counting to five before they separated.

"Alright, Luke's turn," Crystal cheered.

Ashton was eyeing the circle nervously as if someone might call him out on his inexperience, everyone was still sipping away at their beers, but he'd decided that it was probably best if he stopped while he was ahead. Luke spun the bottle, and the same nervousness rose in him again, his eyes were fixed on the bottle, turning round and round until finally, it stopped, right where he feared it most, in front of himself. Ashton looked up, and Luke gave him a wink, but he could see Crystal and Michael sharing a smirk while they thought he wasn't watching.

"C'mon, lay one on me, I know you wanna," Luke chuckled swigging his beer.

Ashton felt the usual tug to do as he was told and nervously sat up on his knees and crawled toward the centre of the circle where Luke met him. He shyly looked up, meeting the taller boy's eyes. Luke gave him a warm grin. He let it fall though and gave Ashton a smaller much more private smile, and Ashton could tell Luke knew (maybe no to what extent) that this was a critical moment for him.

Luke placed his hand gently on the side of Ashton's face, his fingers only just making their way into his hair. Ash's breath caught in his throat, Luke leant the rest of the way in letting his lips gently brush against Ashton's at first, but as soon as Ashton pressed into him, a little Luke took that as a sign to move his lips against the other boys. Ashton responded with his best guess of how kissing was supposed to go. Then Luke was licking into his mouth, and Ashton just let him because, why not? And then he was using his tongue in unison with Luke's until finally, he realised wow, he needed to stop. He pulled back, and Michael and Crystal were whooping.

"That was kind of hot," Sierra said lowly.

Crystal was starting to say something in agreement when Luke pulled Ashton in again and whispered in his ear, "That was pretty good for a first kiss," before he placed a sloppy kiss on the shorter boy's cheek.

Entirely red-faced Ashton took his place in the circle, and Calum shifted uncomfortably next to him, he turned to look at the tan boy, but he was looking down at his phone. So, Ashton looked back to the circle where Sierra was spinning the bottle, the previous kiss only slightly quelled Ashton's nerves. He let out a grateful sigh when the bottle landed on Crystal; they shared what was honestly a pretty performative kiss for Michael and Luke, while Ashton and Calum uncomfortably looked away from them.

"Don't think I didn't hear that sigh Ashton, I'm offended," Sierra chuckled as she took her place back between Luke and Crystal.

"Nothing personal, just ideally don't want to end up kissing all of you," Ashton said with a chuckle and a blush.

Everyone rolled there eyes and the game kept on, Michael and Crystal made out until they were yelled at to stop. Then it was Ashton's turn; there was something less nerve-wracking about knowing you had to kiss someone no matter what. The bottle finally stopped on Crystal, his stomach sunk, Michael was going to kill him.

"Oh, go on Ashton kiss her, it's fine," Michael cheered, Ashton felt the tug forward, which made him wonder why Crystal hadn't been saying anything to let him choose. He wasn't too worried about kissing all these people; he was glad his first kiss had been with Luke though, Luke could tell how important it was for him without having to say a thing.

Crystal kissed him gently before sticking her tongue out of her mouth licking all over his cheek. Everyone began giggling, especially Ashton who'd thought it would be weird. Calum wasn't laughing along with them, Ashton wondered if maybe the other boy was jealous? Surely not, he'd agreed to this game. Would Ashton be jealous if Calum kissed someone else? Not really, everyone here was taken, so it didn't bother him.

Which was lucky because it was Calum's turn now, he landed on Luke, they leant across the circle and kissed, it was a kissier.. kiss than Crystal and his own and Ashton felt something stir in between his legs.

"Hot right?" Crystal whispered in his ear, Ashton couldn't come up with anything to say, so he just gave a nod not letting his eyes leave the two in the centre of the circle.

Ashton watched Calum take his seat back beside him with focused eyes, he could hear the sniggers from the group, even Sierra who he'd thought would be better than the others. Then it was Michael's turn again, he had to kiss Calum, which did not inspire the same enthusiasm in Ashton and then Luke had to kiss Crystal. Sierra had to kiss Michael; Crystal got Calum. Naturally, she told an embarrassing story about vomiting in a subway rather than kiss the boy who was practically her brother, and then it was Ashton's turn again. He got Michael, which was an absolute nightmare.

"Just kiss him, I need wet dream material," Crystal giggled swigging from her beer.

The same tug as always pulled him across the circle, and Michael confidently grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him straight up to his lips. He just like Crystal couldn't stay serious for long though and moved his lips up mouthing stupidly at his nose and across his cheeks giggling, and Ashton started laughing too "stop it, Michael," he kept laughing but pushed Michael back.

Crystal sighed, "That was not satisfying enough, I liked Luke and Ashton's kiss more! Even Calum and Luke's was better; seriously you just didn't bring it, babe."

Calum spun and got Luke again, which Ashton's virgin self-found just as arousing the second time around. Before Michael took his turn, he announced that this was going to be the last round. He got Luke, Luke got Sierra, Sierra got Ashton, where she only gave him a little peck on the lips, then Crystal got Luke and Ashton got Crystal again, this time Crystal stuck her tongue right down Ashton's throat, he could have sworn she was searching for his tonsils. Ashton pulled back and gave her a squinted glare that she just giggled about. Everyone else around the circle was much drunker than Ashton, except maybe Calum, he hadn't spoken more than two or three words the whole evening, so his level of inebriation was hard to gauge.

It was Ashton's turn of the final round, and the unimaginable happened. His spin landed on Calum, which seemed like exactly what he should want right? But it wasn't; it was what everyone else wanted. Ashton had figured out during the second round (based on the others reactions), they were trying to get a rise out of Ashton and Calum, trying to get one of them to protest and then they'd have to tell everyone why. Or even better scenario they'd have to kiss for the first time, Calum had apparently told them they hadn't even made it to first base.

"Kiss him," Crystal said, Ashton was nearly broken-hearted, she knew he would have to do exactly what he was told. The others joined in, in a small chant.

"No," Ashton said firmly without much thought, surprising even himself, "I'll tell the embarrassing story," there was a hush around the room, not like when Crystal had told her story, it wasn't silent so they could hear better, it was silent because everyone was shocked and kind of uncomfortable. Ashton chuckled before he spoke again, "when I was 11 a kid told me to eat a worm live, and I did because I wanted them to like me and I ended up being called worms for the whole year, and one of the new teachers thought it was my name and only called me by that name. Obviously, stuff that's happened this year was way more embarrassing, but you already know those stories,"

"You were a weird kid Ash, alright Cal your turn, then we can put on a movie or something," Luke said giving Ashton a sympathetic smile.

Calum took the bottle and spun it one last time, the tension in the room was mounting, everyone knew that if Calum's bottle landed on Ashton that whole performance would be moot. So without really meaning to as the bottle slowed down everyone leaned in watching, waiting to see who it would land on. The bottle slowed in front of Ashton but didn't lose momentum until it reached Calum.

"Seriously? Spin again," Sierra declared.

So Calum did as he was told and the tension mounted all over again, the bottle landing this time on Sierra who smiled and gave Calum a quick peck on the lips. "Alright... Movie time now!" Michael declared, and everyone awkwardly got up and dispersed.

Now that he was alone Ashton could finally think, he had just fought off the curse without any thought at all, he hadn't even felt the tug he'd just said no and that was it. How was that even possible? Had he outgrown the curse? Ashton was distracted from his thoughts though as his eyes followed Calum walking out the back door. He stood without thought and followed the other boy.

As soon as he stepped out the back door, Calum spoke from where he was leaning against the house, "didn't think you would care if I left,"

"Don't be so dramatic, out here in the rain brooding," Ashton chuckled moving so he was standing not even half a foot from him.

"I'm not in the rain," Calum said sulkily gesturing to the small awning they were standing under, "and I'm not dramatic, I thought we were- that we had something going on here and you don't even want to kiss me,"

"I do- I mean we have something going on, It's just, that well when I kissed Luke that was my first kiss, ever and, and well I wanted my first kiss with you to be just us. To be sort of special if it could."

"Oh, Oh Luke was your fir- did he know?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he just knew,"

"You could have said no,"

Calum didn't realise how impossible that idea was, which almost made Ashton laugh, "I didn't want to say no, he's one of my best friends I don't think I'll regret it. I also have a bit of practice now, if you still, wanted to,"

There was silence, and Ashton was avoiding the brown-skinned boy's eyes because he knew he sounded like an idiot, but then he heard a chuckle rumble through the other boy, "yeah, yeah okay you weirdo," 

He felt Calum's hand cup the side of his face, and then his eyes were tilted up, Calum giving him a small smile before he let their lips meet. Ashton smiled into the kiss before the other boy slipped his tongue into his mouth and he let out a minuscule moan as he massaged the older boys tongue with his own. 

Calum pulled back, and Ashton followed him trying to reattach their lips, "Don't worry, it might be our last first kiss, but we have plenty more other kisses to have," he chuckled.


	20. Epilogue

"This is homophobia," Ashton declared pointing at the empty pizza box in the middle of the floor.

"Aw go fuck yourself," Luke laughed in response from his spot on the couch. 

Ashton still flinched sometimes at things like that, like he'd been stung by the words but nothing happened, nothing ever happened that he didn't want anymore. He hadn't realised how important it was that he deny that kiss until a few days later when he still hadn't had to be obedient. That was when he started to think about why it had suddenly stopped. 

Was it true love's kiss? Most likely not. Was it that he'd grown out of it? He highly doubted it. No between himself and Crystal they decided that for once in Ashton's life he hadn't been wanting not to do something because he was going to be embarrassed or die, or even be hurt in any way. He just didn't want to do it, in his heart he knew exactly what he wanted and why. The fact that he'd never had that before in hindsight wasn't that surprising; he was in high school, sometimes he wasn't even sure what underwear he wanted to put on in the morning (that was still true). But the more important things like the person he wanted to be and the dreams he wanted to follow had all come to light months after the curse was broken. He'd never had those options before, and now he did, he could make decisions, it was almost like the curse had depended on crushing the soul in the cursed person, so they never felt they had a choice about anything. Maybe Ashton was reaching, but it seemed pretty probable to him. 

He'd made lots of decisions now, he'd decided to go to the University of Tasmania, Hobart was smaller than Sydney, but the weather was much nicer, and he was still only a flight away from his mother; who had started dating again. Crystal had gotten in everywhere she'd applied because that was kind of how applying for teaching courses worked so she went with Ashton into this new untainted world. The year after Michael had followed Crystal, he wasn't a university student he was a gaming streamer, (cue eye-roll) he wasn't very popular, but he had fun and worked at a coffee shop three days a week to supplement his income. 

Luke and Ashton had stayed in touch the entire year they'd been apart, and he even came to visit during his school breaks, sharing Ashton's bed and one time even going so far as to steal the entire bed and Ashton found himself on the couch for three nights. So when Luke had decided to follow the other two to Hobart where he didn't really have any plan, just that he was sick of Sydney. Sierra had put her foot down. She'd told him that if he was going off to Hobart to be with his secret boyfriend, 'yes' she'd said, 'I know you and Ashton are having an affair'. He'd called Ashton that night in both tears and laughter 'We're 17/18 how can you even call it an affair,' he'd laughed, but Ashton had heard the sniffles and the cracks in his voice. 

That was the night Sierra and Luke broke up, and Luke packed up the next day and came to Hobart, getting there before Michael even though the funky haired boy had been planning his own move for months. So Luke had not packed enough winter clothes, he brought three pairs of underwear, a drumstick, toothpaste but no toothbrush. So Ashton held him on the couch when he cried, made him tea, sang him dumb songs and kept a watchful eye on him at night. Then Luke got better, slowly but surely and once he had a job Crystal and Michael decided it was time to get their own place, so Luke and Ashton had the apartment to themselves. 

And Calum.

Calum had taken six months longer than the other two to appear in Hobart. Ashton had inwardly thought that he wasn't ever going to come, that he'd found someone else. They texted every day and called all the time but Ashton was still a very insecure person, he didn't want to think those sorts of things, he just did. His rational brain knew Calum loved him; he was going to move to Hobart for him. Then the day everyone else had prepared for, and Ashton had no clue was coming arrived. 

_"Get the door,"_

_"You know this was my apartment first; you can't boss me around,"_

_"Ashton Jesus christ stop starting drama cause you're bored and open the damn door,"_

_He sighed knowing Luke was right and got up from his spot on the couch to open the door, Luke got up at the same time and headed toward his bedroom, "seriously you were just going to get up anyway?" he called after the taller boy but got no response._

_When he opened the door, there stood Calum a suitcase beside him. Ashton launched himself at Calum who laughed and wrapped his arms around the older boy. Ashton pulled back and pressed his lips against Calum's, months of 'I miss you's' and 'I can't wait to see you again's dissolved into the kiss. They'd seen each other when Ashton had gone home for holidays but it was never long enough and worst of all they felt like they missed all the most important things. They'd gotten used to spending almost every afternoon together, being at school together and they spent all summer together before university started._

_So Ashton couldn't help himself when he pulled Calum the rest of the way into the apartment, before separating their lips, pulling the suitcase in from the hallway and closing the door. He reattached their lips and walked them back to the couch.  Before Ashton could pull them the rest of the way down the tan boy started tugging at the hem of his shirt. Over his head went the shirt, Calum's followed and then pants started being removed and they were naked on the sofa kissing and pawing, trying anything to get the other just a millimetre closer to them._

_"Okay, okay," Ashton panted, "Are you bottoming?"_

_"I didn't douche,"_

_"Well fuck, you knew you were coming. I didn't cause I didn't think I was going to have sex again for like six years,"_

_Calum chuckled into Ashton's neck, but let out 'ugnh' noise when he felt Ashton's hand on his cock, "Okay hand jobs?"_

_"Hand jobs,"_

_Calum mouthed at Ashton's neck as the older boy worked his hand up and down his cock. Calum mouthed along the other boy's jawline, and as Ashton's thumb ran over his sensitive head, he pulled his head back with a gasp before biting a little too hard to the place where Ashton's neck met his shoulder as he came on their stomachs._

_"Ugh, fuck, please be gentle," Ashton squeaked out._

_Calum pecked his lips, "I'm sorry it's just been too long,"_

_"I'm giving you a handjob not fucking you into the headboard Jesus,"_

_"I'm not Jesus, but I might be able to cum again,"_

_"Wow, and my boner is gone,"_

_"Shut up," Calum chuckled getting up off of Ashton and kneeling on the ground in front of the couch, "well come on sit up,"_

_Ashton did as he was told letting his feet find the floor, and Calum took his cock in hand and licked up the underside before swirling his tongue around the tip, "You're not a porn star, fuck" Ashton whined._

_Calum chuckled and took him fully in, bobbing slowly but making sure he came all the way up to the tip before going down again. He knew it was pissing the other boy off, but Calum liked to have his fun too. He decided though that he wanted to talk to his boyfriend sooner rather than later and picked up his pace and Ashton started letting out little breathy moans until finally, he came in Calum's mouth._

_Calum pulled off after swallowing and grinned at Ashton before leaning up to kiss him, the older boy tried to keep his mouth closed, but the Māori boy wasn't having it, and so he had the taste of his own cum in his mouth before he knew it._

_"Did I tell you that I loved you and I missed you?"_

_"No you didn't... but you did tell me yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and I'm pretty sure every other day before that for the last I don't know twenty-two months or so,"_

_"So... you're saying you don't know that I love you and I miss you?"_

_"I'm not sure if it's ever even come up," Ashton chuckled, "of course I know that you idiot, didn't think you'd ever get here but I never doubted that you loved me," he kissed him chastely again, "I love you, and I missed you," he said just above a whisper._

_Calum gave him one of his warm squinty smiles before climbing up onto the couch with his boyfriend._

Ashton turned around finally breaking from his thoughts to look at Luke and Calum snuggled up on their couch. Calum hadn't gotten around to getting his own place yet, mind you, it had been nearly a year and a half since that day, and Ashton and Crystal were graduating in a few weeks so Ashton operated under the assumption that Calum though they'd never discussed it the dark-haired boy was his live-in boyfriend. That suited their little group just fine. 

"Ashton seriously, was your father a glass maker?" Crystal called from his left, 

"huh" Ashton said turning to face her, "no,"

"Then get out of the road," she said, Michael chuckled beside her, his fingers running up and down her arm. Ashton shook his head and smiled a little moving to take his spot on Calum's other side, where he snuggled right in resting his head against his boyfriend's chest. "Okay so, I know it sucks, but we  _have_  to watch Grease 2 it makes Grease seem so much better," 

"Are you getting a weird sense of Deja Vu?" Ashton whispered looking up at Calum. 

"Yeah actually,"

_The End._


End file.
